Superhuman (Revised)
by smuttyspeedster
Summary: My name is Kadence Johnson and I am the most dangerous woman alive. When I was seven, I saw my parents killed by burglars and robbers. No one was taken to jail for their murders. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I'm a bioengineer. But secretly I use my powers to commit crimes and do evil. One day, I'll get justice for my parents. I am Mistress
1. Chapter 1

I never expected my life to change as fast as it did. I never expected to fall in love with someone I could never have. If someone would've told me that I would become who I am now, I would've probably punched him in the face and have him institutionalized.

Ah! I forgot to introduce myself. Forgive me.

I am Kadence Johnson. I am 22 years old. My best friend is Iris West. I love her to death but she does not have good taste in men. She has this good looking, super smart, awesome haired, well dressed nerd drooling all over her. But she's completely oblivious. Barry Allen is the handsome hunka hunka that is completely in love with Iris and he's oblivious to me. I'm over here, waiting to give him the love he needs and he's all over Iris.

Anyway, enough with the ranting. Time for the real life.

I walk out of my apartment, closing and locking the door. I walk down into the streets of Central City and walk the usual route. See, I am a stripper. I don't do it to be a slut like the stereotypes. I am a classy woman. I don't sleep with the guys that come in. I do not have low self-respect. I go out on that pole, I dance on that pole, and I get my money. When I am done, I bartend. But recently, things have gotten worse. The boss man, has been shooting certain girls up with ecstasy. I myself has not been one of those certain girls. I'm quitting tonight.

After my shift, I walk up the stairs to the boss's office. I knock softly, knowing he could hear. "COME IN!" he yells. I go in silently. I look up at him. "Hey Caz, can I talk to you?" I ask smiling.

"Sure. About what?" He asks.

"This job. I'm moving soon. I have to go. I just dropped off my outfit in the dressing parlor, everything is set up for me to go. I just wanted to say thank you and bye." I smile and turn, ready to leave.

"What?" he asks quietly.

"Um…." i say questioningly

I have never seen anyone's expression change from casual to super perturbed as fast as he did. Honestly, it scared the hell out of me. I instinctively took a step back.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WAS GONNA LET YOU GO THAT EASY? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD SLIP AWAY AFTER THREE WHOLE FUCKING YEARS WITH ME?" he yells.

As soon as I saw him getting up, I ran. I ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. I hear yelling and look back for a split second. He sent some of his goons after me. fuck. I run faster and turn a corner, desperate to get away. Unfortunately, I step into an alleyway. The goons have caught up with me and they're behind me now.

One tries to grab me and I dodge. My battle reflexes kick in and I immediately fight back. Soon, both men are on the ground, groaning and moaning. I smile, remembering my time with the Amazons. But my celebration is cut short when another man grabs me. A man I did not see when I was fighting. He is skilled. We fight. Both our reflexes working well. His fighting style differs from mine in many ways, I immediately infer that he is from the League.

A blast from nowhere hits and both of us are knocked to the ground. Glass from the surrounding buildings rain down on me and I shield myself. When the sharp rain stops, I jump up and resume my fight with the man. But then another blast comes and I am knocked down again, this time unable to move. I panic but then there is a blazing white light and I feel searing pain. I pass out and let the darkness consume me.

Barry's P.O.V.

I sit in my office at the C.C.P.D (Central City Police Department) working on some project Joe had me working on for the Mardon case. I turn on my TV and switch to the news. The S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator was being turned on today. I wanted to see it turned on at the Lab, but I had to be a hero and save Iris' bag. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. Detective Pretty Boy saved her bag. Why do I feel like they're gonna be together soon? I don't know. Maybe just a hunch.

"Insiders say the weather has had no effect on the progress of the particle accelerator's work." The reporter says.

I nod to myself. Looks like not even rain can rain on my parade. The rain starts to get harder and I look out the window.

"Officials are saying to evacuate the premises! the weather caused some is-" The reporter says but then gets cut off by my TV shutting itself off. I look out the window and see an explosion.

I look around my office and notice the sky roof is leaking. I go to the chains under it and start pulling them to shut it fully. But then a there's a blinding light and searing pain and I pass out, letting the darkness consume me.

(A/N: This is Season One: Episode One of the Flash. Comment your favorite episode!)


	2. The Awakening

Awakening

•Barry•

I wasn't dead. I knew that. But then, what am I?

Images flew into my mind. Horrible images. My mother's cold dead body lying on the floor. My dad being dragged to prison. The lightning. Yellow and red lightning that I dreamed about every night from the time I was 11 to the present.

Those images flew across my mind. Too fast. But I could understand what they were. The images got so bad that I felt like my head was going to explode. When I reached the breaking point, all I saw was a bright light.

When my eyes adjusted, I decided to take a look around. From what I saw, it looked like I was in a hospital room. But a very high tech one.

I sat up so fast I thought I was going to get whiplash.

"Woah dude! Calm down." A dude with really long hair for a guy said.

"Where am I?" I said.

"Dude you're in S.T.A.R. Labs." He said.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"About nine months." He said.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because you, Mr. Allen were struck by lightning." THE DR. HARRISON WELLS said.

I mentally had a nerdgasm.

•Kadence•

I wasn't dead. I knew that. But then, what am I?

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and all I saw was white. Then I saw my mother. THIS IS A FLASHBACK

*FLASHBACK*

*glass crashes on to the floor which wakes a very tired Kadence*

I flash awake and hear a loud bang.

"Mom?!" I yell.

Then I hear a loud scream. Someone comes in my room but I can't see because I'm hiding under my Hello Kitty blanket.

"Kady! Kady! Get up! We have to go now!" My dad yells to me.

I jump up and he picks me up and we run downstairs. He hides me in a closet and shuts the door. I lock it from the inside.

*GUNSHOTS*

I hear a bang. My dad yells and I look out the crack to see my mom lying on the floor. I don't know if she's alive.

My dad runs over to my mom and grabs her hand.

"Take care of my baby Jeff." She said and her head drops to the side.

My dad just sits there for a second. Then he gets up and tries to attack the masked murderer.

The person pulls out a knife and stabs my dad a lot of times. My dad drops to the ground and I let out a whimper.

Thankfully, it wasn't loud enough for the killer to hear me.

The killer walks out the front door and soon after I hear a car drive away.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

(A/N: I'm going to put Kadence's waking up scene in the next chapter.)


	3. The Awakening Pt2

Awakening Pt. 2

Kadence

The scene of everything that went down that night replays over and over into my head until I can't take it anymore.

Soon I have a pounding headache and I sit up quickly. The light blares into my eyes, making me headache worse.

I put a hand to my head and look around. I'm in a hospital. But why? I grab the little strip and press the nurse paging button. Soon after, a nurse is in my room.

"Ms. Johnson! You're awake!" she exclaims. "Let me get the doctor really quick!" she says, going to leave but I stop her.

"Can you help me stand before you go?" I say politely.

"Sure."

She wraps an arm around my back and sits me up. I swing my legs over the bed and lift up. I lose my balance but the nurse quickly helps me back up.

As soon as I grab the nurse's hand, the room is enveloped in a greenish smoke. I look around and then back at the nurse. Her eyes are a glowing purple. I stumble backwards but my reflexes come back and I stand up straight.

"The Mistress has called on me for her needs." she says.

The voice seems to be coming from my head. The nurse looks to me.

"Yes Mistress? What can I do for you?" She asks, bowing down on one knee.

I find this amusing. Maybe someone is playing with me. So I decide to play along.

"Um...i need a leather jacket, black crop top in small, black skinny jeans size 6, black combat boots, a motorcycle, and a cronut from Jitters." I say, laughing.

"Your wish is my command Mistress." She says, bowing again then leaving the room.

I laugh and look out the window. How long was I out? It seems like forever. I call for another nurse.

Soon another comes in. "Hi! I'm Jeanie! I'll be your helping nurse. What can I do for you?" She says.

"I need the doctor and my belongings please." I say

She nods and leaves. Five minutes later, she is back with my stuff and a doctor.

"Ms. Johnson. You were in a coma for 9 months. You were severely injured after getting struck by lightning. You were lucky to get to the hospital in time. You were dying." The doctor says, whose name is Dr. Jared Spicer.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe that!" I freak out for a second. "Can I go home now?" I ask.

"Um...sure just go to reception after you are dressed and sign out then you're free to go." he replies, looking at my chart.

He leaves with the nurse.

The other nurse who apparently is now my servant, comes back. She has everything I asked for. EVEN THE CRONUT. I laugh.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe all this." I say.

"I cannot leave until you say you are satisfied with my deed." She says.

"Well then I am satisfied with your deed." I say.

Immediately, the greenish smoke leaves from around her and her eyes go back to their original color. She looks around confused and leaves the room. I get dressed and eat my cronut. I grab my phone out of the box Jeanie brought to me. I charge it with the charger I keep in my jacket pocket. I hear the motorcycle running and I go to sign out. I leave my clothes in a donation box. I strap my knife to my leg and put my katana in their sheaths. Then I hop on my motorcycle. I ride to my shitty apartment. I'm gonna move to a nicer place soon. I go in and get my savings out my hidden safe (credits to Oliver Queen). I need to see Oliver and Iris soon. So I get on my motorcycle and head to Jitters.


	4. Roomates

**Roommates**

• **Barry** •

After the whole waking up in STAR Labs/meeting Harrison Wells/finding out what happened to me and the city 9 months ago fiasco, I make my way to Jitters. The first thing that I think of was her. The light to my darkness. The sun to my solar system. The Dean to my Cas. (A/N: Lol Supernatural fans are gonna kill me.) I know I love her. I always have since we were kids. I wish she would stop being oblivious to me and return my love the right way.

Iris West. The most intoxicating beautiful girl in the world. I love her. I just wish she'd love me back.

I mean, of course I have options. But they're not the ones I really want. It's Iris I want. It's Iris I need.

(A/N: I know I said in the description that there'd be no Biris shipping, but im gonna add a little until i tear them apart.)

I walk into the entrance of Jitters and I see her there. She's talking to a redhead who looks vaguely familiar. Soon, she looks up at me and squeals.

"YOU'RE AWAKE AND ALIVE. YOU BOTH ARE!" She squeals again, looking between the redhead and I.

Redhead turns to me. Realization fills her eyes. "Yo Allen! I haven't seen you in forever!" She says, hugging me tightly

Realization hits me hard in the face. It's Kadence. Iris's girl best friend. She seems different. I hug her back. She has been our friend since we were all kids. She knew Oliver Queen. I met him 9 months ago before the accident. He's all dark and brooding but I think he's cool.

Suddenly, everything slows down and I watch as a waitress drops everything. Then everything speeds up. I freak out. Iris rushes over to help the waitress. I look towards Kady but she looks freaked out also. I wonder if she saw what I saw. Nah, maybe not. Iris comes back to us.

"Are you guys okay? You looked freaked." she asks us both.

"I'm fine I just need some air." We say in unison.

"You guys sure?" She asks us, looking suspicious.

"Yea. I swear. I got to go. I'll see you later?" I say, staring at Kady but talking to Iris.

"Sure." Iris says.

"Uh..I have to go too. I'll call you sweet pea." Kady says to Iris, kissing her cheeks.

Iris laughs but lets us go. Kady and I walk out together. She walks away to get on her motorcycle but I stop her.

"Kady, what happened to you? What did she mean by both of us?" I ask her.

She looks confused for a second but then remembers. "Apparently, I was struck by lighting and went into a coma for 9 months." she says with a shrug. "What about you, Allen?"

"Exactly the same thing. Iris said we shared a hospital room for a while." I reply truthfully.

She nods, seeming out of it.

"Hey, you want a ride? I know you don't have a car." She says smirking.

The smirk gives me butterflies. Butterflies?! Fuck.

I laugh. "Sure. Don't kill me please." I say, getting on the instrument of my death.

"I won't. I have a license. Where to?" She laughs.

"Brighton Apartments." I say, putting on the helmet.

She seems to brighten up. "I'm going there too. I just bought an apartment. Well actually, I'm rooming with someone."

"Oh. Maybe you'll be with someone I know." I wrap my arms around her waist.

I feel her breath hitch and I wonder why.

She starts the bike and pulls away. Soon, we arrive at the apartment building I'm in. I get off the bike and put my helmet in the little trunk compartment. I get my keys and head in.

• **Kadence** •

OMFG! HE HAD HIS ARMS AROUND MY WAIST. I MEAN, HE HAD TO BUT WHATEVER. ITS STILL CUTE. I freak out on the inside until I am interrupted by the guy of my dreams.

"Hey Kay, you coming?" he asks

I get off the bike, turning it off and taking off my helmet. I walk up to him. He opens the door for me and I walk to the apartment office. I give the receptionist my name and she pulls up my name and gives me the apartment number.

I say thank you and start to leave when I notice Barry sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Yo Allen. What's wrong?" I ask. I can't have my love down in the gutter.

"Nothing. I'm looking at this letter I got in the mail. It says who my roomie is." He says, looking at me pointedly.

I laugh looking at his door number, then looking at the Post-It note with my apartment number on it.

I look back at him. "Are you serious?" I say. "Well then unlock the door dummy." I laugh after he nods.

He unlocks the door and I go in and look around.

"I like it. Just needs a woman's touch. Like you, Allen." I smirk at my own joke.

"You think thats funny? Well I know your weakness." He says, with a devilish smirk that has me pooling in my panties.

I run but he quickly catches me and starts tickling me. "Argh! Get the fuck off me Allen!" I breathe out between laughs.

He gets off me and I rush to the bathroom, having to pee. When I come out, Barry is gone. I pick up the note he left on the table.

Kay,

Went to get groceries

Make yourself at home

Gonna grab some movies

so get ready for a movie night?

-B

I find it cute for him to have the need to leave me notes. I set up the living room for a movie night. I grab my phone and call one of my old friends. Oliver Queen. I know he's the Arrow. It's kinda obvious to me. Barry knows too but Iris hasn't even met Ollie.

K: Hey Ollie

O: Hey Kay! I heard you were in a coma. I came to see you.

K: Yea i was but i'm awake.

O: Okay what's up?

K: I have some sort of power.

O: What kind of power?

K: It's like I can take over someone's mind and make them do whatever I want.

O: Cool! You can use it on Barry and make him love you.

K: Shut up

O: Okay Okay. Just try not to touch anyone and be in control. I'll visit soon promise.

K: Okay, love you bye!

O: Love you too bye

I end the call and put my shoes back on. I leave, locking the door behind me. I go and get on my bike and ride to my old apartment. I sneak in using the fire escape and I get a bag and start putting all my clothes in it. I go and grab my jewelry box my mom left me and put it in the bag also. I get another bag and get the sheets and pillows from my bed, putting them in the bag. I leave through the fire escape and put the bags in the trunk compartment.

I drive back to the apartment and when I get in with my bags, Barry is back and is in the kitchen, cooking. I decide to make a funny.

"Honey I'm home!" I say.

I hear him laugh from the kitchen. "Do you expect a kiss now?" He yells.

"Yep." I say, popping the p.

I hear something drop and I laugh again. Barry's phone starts ringing.

"hey...okay...i-i see...Alright...I'll be there soon." He says and hangs up.

"Kay, I have to go, I'll try to be back soon but something at work came up." he says, apologetically.

I nod and he leaves quickly.


	5. What The Actual Fuck

**What The Actual Fuck**

• **Kadence** •

After Barry left, I decided to go see Oliver. I knew where his Arrow Cave was (personally, I like the Quiver, but noooo, Arrow Cave is what it has to be). I found out I had some ability to run faster than a human (but slower than a gazelle) so I just ran to Star City. I snuck down to the Cave, knowing they were our doing their vigilantism stuffs. I stood behind Felicity and listened to her talk the guys through a building. I'm surprised Thea doesn't know yet. Laurel knows and she really is a pain in the ass. But anywho...

"BOO!" I shouted at Felicity.

She yelped loudly and turned around so fast, I thought she would get whiplash. Her expression went from mortified to surprise so fast. "Kadence? What the heck are you doing here? Oh my dreydl! I am so glad you're awake! Did you hear anything about Barry?" She says so fast, I could barely make out anything she said.

"Fel, first off, the guys need you so pay attention to that. Second, Barry is awake. Him and I are sharing an apartment now." I say back

Her mouth forms into an 'o' shape and she turns back around.

~ **30 Minutes Later** ~

I am sitting in a chair with Felicity, having a conversation about shoes.

"I like peek toed shoes because your feet can breathe in them." Felicity says.

"Me too. I also like combat boots that are heeled because they're like a spin on the shoes. Like dude, how the hell are your shoes so awesome." I say.

"I've never worn any. They seem weird." she says.

"I think you should try wearing darker clothes. Maybe add a difference to your appearance." I say.

The guys all walk down the stairs with Laurel trailing behind.

"No...never again." Felicity says

"How about we do a bet?" I ask, challenging her.

"Fine. I'll wear something dark, daring, and lacey if you wear something bright, eye-popping, and also lacey." she says, agreeing with me.

"Deal. Winner gets to ride Ray Palmer like a horse jockey on steriods!" I yell out.

Felicity blushes hard, Oliver gives me a dirty look and coughs hard, John laughs, and Laurel rolls her eyes.

"Kady! I wasn't expecting a visit after your phone call earlier." Oliver says, clearly trying to change the subject.

I wink at Felicity. She grabs the table and turns her chair around. "See, Barry left me at the apartment and I got bored and I wanted you to see for yourself what my powers do."

Roy runs away. Oliver steps back. John is the only one left. So I decide to add some fun. "Diggle darling, be a dear for me and be my lab rat?" I pout at him and bat my eyelashes.

He looks at me for 5 seconds. I could see his resolve crashing. Finally, he sighed and stepped forward.

I took off my gloves and touched his shoulder. The room enveloped in green smoke. His eyes glowed purple.

"The Mistress has called upon me. What can I do for you?" he says.

Oliver looks shocked and Felicity freaks out for a quick second.

"Mr. Diggle, please go and make me a martini." I say.

Diggle walks upstairs. I turn and look at Oliver. He looks mystified.

"BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!" I say loudly.

I stand in front of Oliver, then concentrate on where I wanna go. To the other side of the body table. I feel myself being transported over there. "Teleport. She can teleport." Felicity says, looking at Oliver.

Laurel scoffs and walks upstairs, now out of her suit.

Then I stay by the table and wish to disappear. And I do. I look down at my hands, and make sure I am invisible. Felicity freaks.

"Where the hell did she just go?!" she says.

I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder. She screams and I laugh, becoming visible again. She hits me repeatedly, yelling vulgar things at me.

Diggle comes back down the stairs with a martini in hand. He hands it to me and bows.

"I am satisfied with your deed." I say.

John looks around confused and looks at me. "You did that to me?" He says and I nod.

"I can also move objects with my mind and enhance someone's sexual urges by simply looking them in the eye and snapping my fingers." I explain to everyone.

"Well that's a whole new kind of weird." Diggle says.

Roy comes back downstairs and we fill him in on everything. Felicity squeaks suddenly. We all look at her.

"Kady and Barry had the same incident that put them in the same coma that woke them up the same day. What if he's like her too?" Felicity asks curiously.

"If he is, don't tell me and don't tell him about me. I've had this humongous crush on him since we were kids and I really don't want him to think of me differently." I babble.

I look at Oliver and he's smirking at me. I say what to him and he looks at me and says, "Awe, my little Kady hash a crushh."

I turn invisible and walk behind him. He immediately catches me and I become visible again.

"We need to spar again, dude." I say to him, laughing.

He agrees and I walk over to Felicity, giving her my number and address and telling her to come visit soon.

After Diggle left I decided to get back Oliver for teasing me. So I disappeared and sneak up to Oliver, as he is talking to Felicity and Laurel. I reach for the waistline of his pants and pulled them down knowing he went commando most days. I use my telekinesis to freeze him in place as Laurel and Felicity's eyes bulged and they gasp as they both look down at Oliver's junk in proud display. Felicity giggles as she looked at Oliver's groin "I thought you would be bigger down there Oliver!" she blushes and fans herself.

I unfreeze Oliver and he gives me a dirty look. I laugh and leave before he can shoot me with an arrow.

I hug everyone, flip off Laurel, and make my way to the train.

 **Barry**

After the whole Clyde Mardon/I'm a god fiasco, I called Oliver. He would help me understand everything. He said he'd heard alot of impossible stuff today. So I took the invite and went visit him.

"All my life, I wanted to be apart of something bigger than myself. I wanted to help people." I say.

"Then do it. Barry, you can give the people of Central City a light, a hope that I could never be." he says.

I nod and he shoots a grappling arrow at the building across from the one's roof we are on.

"Take your own advice, wear a mask." he says and glides away.

I laugh and run home. When I get there, Kady isn't home. I go to the kitchen and see a note on the table.

 _Went out, be back in a few ;)_

 _-Kady_

I smile and kick off my shoes.


	6. Seductress Makes An Appearance

**Seductress Makes An Appearance**

• **Narrator** •

Kadence sat at home. Barry had left and she was bored. She sat staring down at her hands. She'd found out only days ago what they could do. She knew she couldn't be the only one this unique. She'd chalked it up that Barry was that red streak that's been seen around Central City. Every time he leaves, the streak shows up. In a flash. That should be his name. The Flash.

"Why wouldn't he tell me? We may not be close but I thought he'd tell me something like that, seeing as we were in the same fucking predicament." She thinks, getting angrier by the second.

She starts to blow her top but then she passes out.

 **~5 Minutes Later~**

She wakes up a new person. She feels different. Her alter ego, Kay Johnson is back. The evil version of her. She stands up.

"I have to get revenge on the hot one." She says and walks to her room.

She goes to the drawer and presses a secret button on the inside, opening a secret door in the wall.

She looks through her sexy lingerie and decides to pull out a red halter top that stopped a few inches under her boobs. She put it on, knowing she'd distract the Flash with her ample amounts of boobage. She then walks to a rack and grabs a flowing black lace skirt. She put that on, knowing her legs are distracting. Then she goes and grabs a pair of strappy stilettos, putting those on too. Then she grabs a domino mask from an old Halloween costume putting it on and completing her look.

"This'll work." She says, watching her hair go from strawberry blonde to fiery red.

 **~Time Skip To After Flash Defeats a Villain~**

Seduction teleports to a nearby rooftop, hoping to spot The Flash. She looks around and sees a red streak racing across the city. "Well speak of the devil!" she squeals and hubs her hands together in anticipation.

She grins and disappears.

Barry's high was bad after defeating his latest metahuman villain. In fact, he was feeling pretty much invincible. Too bad a masked woman was about to relieve him of that notion.

Barry runs towards STAR Labs with a lot on his mind. He's so enveloped in his own world that he doesn't notice the figure about 300 meters in front of him. He would've crashed into her if he hadn't came to a sudden halt.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The figure stepped out of the dark. It was a woman. She has long, wavy, fiery red hair. Her facial features were covered by the sexy domino mask. She had ample breasts and they mesmerized Barry. He was so distracted by them. His eyes trailed down her legs. Oh those are amazing. He thought to himself.

"I, my dear, am Seductress. But to you, I am Mistress." (A/N: Mommy kink lol) she says posing sexily.

Barry gulps. "Yea right." he tries, bravely.

Seductress's eyes glow purple.

Barry quickly realizes Seductress is much more powerful than him and he cannot beat her. So he runs away hoping to regroup.

Perfect setting. He tries to super speed at Seductress but she teleports out the way each time and uses her telekinesis to lift him into the air and spin him around.

"Oh golly, you are slow." she says, smirking.

Then Barry runs away and she chases him.

She picks him up and freezes him. Then she disappears.

Barry knew he was outmatched by Seductress and decided to run away so she wouldn't catch him and break him like she had intended to.

He runs across the city at top speed hoping to lose Seduction but then he hears her voice all around him! "You can run but you can't hide!"

He shudders upon hearing that and runs even faster! All of a sudden the masked woman teleports in front of him, her miniskirt flying around her like a halo. Even worse he can plainly see Seductress is not wearing any underwear! Barry nearly faints at that provocative image. Seductress just winks at him and says, "Surprise!" as she spreads her arms and jumps at him.

He quickly dodges and runs down a side street but once again Seductress appears in front of him and cuts off his escape. "How the hell are you so fast?" he asks.

In desperation, The Flash runs up the side of a building hoping to lose the vixen finally but once again is proven wrong when Seductress appears on the roof.

Barry had no time to dodge as she grabs him in a bear hug and using her telekinesis to freeze him in place.

Flash still wiggled slightly in her grasp. "Stop struggling honeybuns! I told you earlier you wouldn't get away from me."

Seductress grins at him as she continues to hold Barry and says, "For some reason my seduction powers don't work to well on you and that intrigues me. So I will have to break your will the old fashion way!"

"Good luck trying Miss." Barry yells bravely, causing Seductress to laugh out loud.

"Oh you silly goose! Even the bravest men cower before me."

Seductress planted a lingering kiss on Barry's lips as one of her hands reached down to the zipper of his pants and unzipped him. Seductress' hand then slipped inside his underwear and she found her target. "My, My you are well endowed!" she says, smiling at him while fondling his penis.

Seductress pulled it out to get a better look at it and smiled wickedly, looking him in the eye. The Flash just gulped as the masked villainess had him literally exposed. Seductress looked down and gave a quick yank on Barry's manhood making him yelp in surprise. "I so have plans for this." she says as she looked back up at him.

Barry could see the lust in her eyes. She then says, "Hope you are ready Flash" as she continued to stroke him rapidly and nearly bringing him to his knees if she hadn't been using her powers to hold him up.

Seductress then winked at him and said "See you later red." as she disappeared leaving him in a

semi naked state.

Barry was frightened and baffled. "What the hell just happened." he says, zipping his pants up.

• **Barry** •

I needed sex and I needed it now. I zoom home and walk in the door. "Kady?" I yelled. No answer.

Good. I didn't want her to see me like this. I run into my room and open my laptop. I make sure my door is locked and I open and incognito tab. I pull up a porn website and click on a random video. Fuck. the chick was a redhead. Just like her.

I grabbed my member and began pumping up and down.

I was so lost in my ecstasy, that I hadn't noticed Kadence walking into my room.

"Dude! Are you jerking it?" She asked.

I swear I was redder than a tomato during harvest season. Plus I sorta have this crush on her but she's not Iris. So her walking in on me doing what I was doing was a shitty situation. She blushes and starts stuttering.

"I-I'm so-sorry. I-I did-didn't kn-know-"

"It's fine Kady you didn't know. Don't be embarrassed." I say nonchalantly, pulling up my shorts and squirting some hand sanitizer from my desk on my hands.

She turns like she was going to walk away but I stop her. "I had a bad day. Do you wanna hang out and watch some movies with me?" I ask.

Her eyes light up. I love when they do that. She looks at ease. So cheerful. "Great!" I say, walking out of my room and standing next to her in the hallway. We start to walk and she gets blankets and pillows so we could be comfortable.

I watch her admiringly as she wraps herself in a blanket and sits on the couch. I grab the bowl of popcorn and sit it on the coffee table. There's a pillow next to me and I place it on Kay's lap. She looks down at it, then back at me. I smirk at her and lay on the pillow, getting comfortable before starting the movie which is Furious 7.

Kay turns back to me. "You know, Barry, I would be happy to help you jack off when you need it. I mean that's what friends are for right?" she blushes. Its cute

I look at her just slightly mortified. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for offering." I reply, grabbing another pillow and adjusting it to hide my growing hard on.

Kay just smirks and turns back to the TV.


	7. About Last Night

_**About Last Night**_

 **Kadence**

I wake up comfortably. I don't open my eyes because I'm too comfortable to move. I hear breathing and I open my eyes. I look for my source of warmth, only to realize it was under me and it was Barry. I sit up, yawning. I'm now straddling his waist as I stretch and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

When I'm done, I take the advantage of his sleeping form to admire him. His hair always seems to defy gravity. Its always in this perfect quiff that I love soo much. Then there's his jawline. Oh the things I can do to his jawline. Fuck. Next, there's his eyes. I can't see them right now but they're these perfect emerald orbs that change colors depending on his emotions. He has these eyelashes that fan out over his cheeks when his eyes are closed. Its amazing. Lastly, the lips. The perfect puckered rosy red lips. I could just kiss them all day if he would let me.

Barry is perfect in every single way. Except one. He keeps secrets from the one's who care about him. That's gonna hurt him one day. I continue to admire his face.

I'm so lost in the moment, that I didn't notice him open his eyes. "Like what you see?" he says, scaring me so much I would've fell if he hadn't grabbed on to me.

I stayed where I was, straddling his waist. "Good Morning!" I say in a shy, childlike voice.

He groans slightly. "Good Morning!" he says back in his raspy morning voice that has me drooling almost immediately.

I feel myself start to get aroused so I start to get up but his hands hold me back down. "Where you going, princess?" He asks me, voice still raspy.

I get even more aroused at the pet name. "I-I h-have to b-brush my t-teeth." I stutter.

He laughs and lets me go. I was pretty sure that there was something pushing against my inner thigh. I decide to let it go and get up. I walk to the bathroom but not before hearing him say, "God Allen, what are you doing to yourself?"

I'm confused but I let that go too. As I brush my teeth, I try to remember the events of last night.

All I remember was being angry at Barry for not telling me he is the Flash then everything going dark. Then I remember waking up on the fire escape by my bedroom window. I remembered walking in on Barry jerking off. He's even bigger than I imagined. I remembered him watching a movie with me then him lying in my lap. That's it.

I look in the mirror, ready to give myself a pep talk to myself. But there was something in the mirror that wasn't my reflection. She looked like me and moved like me, but she was not me. She had fiery red hair that shined with every movement. She is pretty and I am not.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The girl in the mirror laughs, as if amused at my question. "Oh! Silly girl, I am you!"

I am confused but then I get flashes of everything that I had supposedly hallucinated. The whole figuring out who I am, the tormenting Barry/ The Flash, everything. It confused me that I was this powerful, but it was my alter that has achieved full power. But it was just me dreaming.

"What the hell?" I ask, looking at my alter's reflection

"You've wanted to do this since before. You've dreamt about it."

"Yes I have but this is not the way I wanted to come about this. It's not even me."

Her image disappears and I see myself now. "I look hideous." I say out loud.

The door bursts open. "No you don't. You're beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Don't ever say you aren't." Barry says to me, looking me in the eyes the entire time he's saying it.

I blush and look down. He puts a finger under my chin so that I can look in those beautiful eyes of his. "I'm serious Kady, don't doubt yourself. Ever." He says, making that face where his eyebrows raise up and he looks angry but in reality, he's just adorable.

"You got it. Never again." I say, holding up my pinky.

He scoffs, but twists his pinky with mine. He leaves the bathroom and I finish getting ready. I learned that I had the power to change my hair color to any color I wanted it to be. Even if it was unnatural. I decide that I would go with silver with the gray, kinda like a wolf.

I decide on my flirty but casual outfit today (Outfit on the top). I curl my hair, take a selfie and walk out. Barry is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands when I come into the living room. "What's wrong buddy?" I ask.

He looks up for a second then looks down again. "Everything. I need a guy friend for this kinda thing." he says.

I shift uncomfortably for a second, in thought. "I could pretend to be your guy friend. Just lay it on me straight my brotha." I say

He laughs and looks at me with those big eyes. "Okay." he says.

I cheer on the inside. I sit down next to him. "So there's this girl, I'm madly in love with her. I have been since we were kids. But I can never get the nerve to tell her. Then I find out she's with some guy and it breaks me up inside. But then I see her, this other girl I like. She has this smile that always makes me smile. When I think about her, the other girl disappears. But I can't forget her. Because she's been there from the beginning. What do I do?" He explains to me, looking at me, desperation in his eyes.

There's something else there but as soon as I see it, it disappears. I knew he was talking about Iris being the girl he's madly in love with. How can I not know? But who's the other girl? "I think you should go with your heart. Choose the person who isn't hurting you on the inside. Choose the one who you know would be the right girl for you. I can tell you, the second girl is more likely to love you back. Because, if the first girl loved you, she'd want you. I mean, who wouldn't? You're an amazing guy, Barry. Anyone would be lucky to have you." I say honestly, breaking my own heart, knowing neither of these girls could ever be me.

He looks me in my eyes. It felt like forever and I can feel my cheeks heating up. I could see a glint of longing in his eyes, as if he wants to tell me something. "Thank you, Princess. I needed some good advice." He says, the nickname Princess making me blush harder.

"No problem. Now, I have a train to Starling City to catch in an hour and a half, you wanna walk me there?" I ask.

He smiles at me. "Sure Princess, go pack. I gotta shower and get dressed anyway. Meet me at Jitters in an hour?" he says.

I nod and run back into my room. I'm going to visit Oliver so he and his team can help with my abilities and my outfit. I think I need a few safety changes.

While Barry's showering, I make sure I pack the right stuff, I get my supersuit (lol the incredibles) and my toothbrush. I make sure I put a tracker in Barry's bag because I need to know where he is, and if he's safe.

I leave with my suit case and make my way to Jitters. I put my headphones in and turn on Deadroses by Blackbear. Its one of my favorite songs.

I walk into Jitters and roll myself and my suitcase to table with higher chairs, so I could swing my feet. I order Barry and I some coffee, since I know his favorite coffee.

I look around and he walks in, looking great, with that sexy but nerdy style of his. Its amazing so I cross my legs and take a breath.

He sits down across from me as I pull out my headphones. "Hey Princess." he says to me, making me blush.

"W-why d-do you c-call me th-that?" I stutter.

He looks at me, amused of my lack of speech.

"Because you look like a princess. Plus, I know about your little kink." He says, whispering the last part and winking at me.

Fuck. I smile at him, blushing at the fact that he knows about my secret.

I pull out my phone. I post the selfie I took earlier on Instagram. Almost immediately, I start to get likes. I have like 57K followers. People say I look like Megan Fox.

I hear my phone ping, signaling I have a text. It's from Barry. 'I'd fuck you hard and make you scream out Daddy. ;)' is what it says. I choke on my coffee, coughing hard. Barry comes over and pats my back so I can stop coughing.

I glare at him and he smirks back. 'Fuck you Allen.' I mouth at him.

"You know you want to."

I stand up and throw away my coffee.

Barry throws away his and we're off to the train station. Once we are outside the shop, I hit him multiple times. "Don't say that! I am so getting you back for that. Just wait." I say.

He laughs. "Okay Princess."

We get to the train station and I get my ticket. Barry and I stop by the train doors and he hands me my suitcase. "Guess this is good bye." He says, mock sadness in his eyes.

"Shut up, cupcake. Its only for a few days. I'll see you later Daddy." I whisper in his ear.

I hear him gulp and glance down at his pelvis, showing me evidence of his clearly erect penis.

I laugh and turn around, going to get on the train but Barry grabs me, spins me around, and kisses me. He kissed me. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. I hear the sound of rushing waterfalls in my ears. I feel the softness of his lips on mine. I see stars. I taste his lips, a bit of coconut and peppermint. It gives me chills. We stop and I open my eyes.

"See you later, Princess. Thanks for the advice." He says, walking away.

I get on the train and fall into my seat.

 **(A/N: If you're one of the people who came here from the original story, thank you! You'll see that I switched some things around and took out some things. I hope you like it!)**


	8. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

 **•~Barry~•**

My name is Barry Allen and...I can't get that kiss out of my head.

Kadence Johnson is probably the best and most complicated thing to ever happen to me in a long time. Which is odd because I know that Iris is the girl that I've always wanted.

And do I still want the same things? I don't know now...

Ugh, why did I do that? Why did I kiss Kadence? Why do I feel this way for someone other than my best friend?

But isn't that what Kadence is? A friend, nothing more. I'd risk my life to save her but then, that's how I usually am with people. I help them. I want to make them happy. I've wanted to do that since as long as I could remember.

Is Kadence really the girl that I can make happy? Was it her all along? We've been around each other since we were 12.

I don't like this, I hate feeling this way because I know, deep down, I can't bring myself to tell anyone how I really feel. I would hope being around them was enough for them to see. But Iris, ok, maybe I messed up there.

I'd told Kadence I wanted her, in a very subtle way of course. Will it change things? Was she right? Should I follow my heart? Probably. Kadence seems to always know what to say about how I'm feeling even though I sometimes don't want to hear it. What surprised me most about that train station situation was how sexual she was. I couldn't respond back or deny it because I know I would be lying to myself and to her. I find the more I know Kadence, I just can't hide how I really feel about anything. Perhaps she just makes me that way. There are so many good qualities about her.

Kadence is a wonderful person. Smart. Gets my weird, nerdy jokes. Passionate about science. Selfless. Helpful. Looks between the lines. Compassionate. A great friend. I found myself stammering near her when she looks me with those bold, gray eyes of hers. Ugh, it's practically painful to talk about this without my chest feeling tight.

Kadence is too good to be true. Maybe I just have to accept that and leave it alone.

Only one problem there...I kissed her and in the back of my mind I felt like it wasn't enough.

Did I want more? She is a great kisser. Albeit the kiss was so short, I just have a feeling she and I, had we lingered on, would have found the perfect fit.

I loved that kiss, shit, wow, ok, this is me talking as if it meant more than just something that was probably a kidding around kiss. But I reached forward and I kissed her. She returned the kiss, making me not feel alone in my feelings, I was lucky there. But because she returned the kiss more than I thought, I had to pull away. Me. I was the one who started it and also stopped it. Kady wanted to kiss me longer. And shit, I wanted to let her. Because I wanted more to that kiss. God help me. I wanted Kady to be the girl that I kept kissing for hours.

I'm getting very confused now because I thought Kady was the girl who is supposed to be my friend. Get it? Boy SPACE friend? You know, the friend zone? The safe thing I can rely on when I need it. But I do need it. I need more than just a friendship. It's amazing to me, Iris really doesn't see it, does she? No matter how many times she's said how great of a guy I am and how any girl would be lucky to have me she will never feel that way herself.

I have to come to terms with this or I'm going to go mad. I'm already confused enough being The Flash, not knowing who the hell I'm going to face next. I don't need Iris in my head telling me all the things I need to hear but when it comes down to it, will never love me like I love her.

I'm always going to be confused and pining after her and it just needs to stop. She's a friend. If I'm going to keep telling that to people when they ask what the hell we are, I have to start believing it. Because maybe, I don't know, it makes sense. It has to. Maybe I've always known deep down my feelings are never going to be recognized.

That's not how it is with Kadence. I can be myself with her and not have to worry about being teased. I know Iris and I are friends but she does chop off my balls a lot. And when she called Eddie Thawne the pretty cop without ever telling me something even close to that, it felt really tragic. I'm so affected by everything Iris says and she often treats me like a best friend she shops with. Terrible, I know.

Then I wake up from a coma and realize she's with Eddie now. It breaks my everything.

I do need to stop this infatuation. I need to tell myself that one-sided affection is valued but I need to let it go. It'll be hard but I can force myself to do this. I can, it'll just take time and patience. Iris West will not crowd my heart and throw it on the ground every single time she gives PDA around me. I've had to watch her go through all those boyfriends over the years and never once could I bring myself to tell her I am the man who won't let her down.

But she's with Eddie, not with me. Truth. Reality. Crushing effects.

I need to finally be able to tell myself I can actually live with Iris never giving me a chance. If she only knew...but then what? I've come to expect her being oblivious anyway, I don't know if it's ever going to change. I keep telling myself the same story for years thinking she'd see me different. Truth is, I really don't know what I'm missing that all those others guys have.

Love is never the way you want it to be. It either is or it isn't.

I know I can't force it either. With Kady don't have to force anything, I never needed to. It was all there. Almost, god, I know, I just know we would be happy together. I felt it in that kiss. I felt so much in that kiss I almost wanted to see how far we could take it. Reality set in and I had to rush out of there. The elation I felt was pumping through my veins and it was like this obvious thing that was staring me in the face, begging me to take it because it's mine for the taking.

Kadence...she makes me nervous. But then, she gives me the confidence to tell her everything on my mind. I'm scared of getting hurt like Iris is unknowingly and gradually doing to me.

Iris, it'll never happen. She's my friend, I practically see her every day, I've lived in the same house with her since I was 11. It's not fair. Why can't I just tell her how I feel already?

No, Barry, shit no. You're not going to do this to yourself every freaking time Iris is on your mind. I really want to be just rid of all these feelings.

Iris will never know how I feel because I'm never going to tell her. She's with Eddie now. She's happy with her choice. Who knows what's going to happen for them? It feels like they might take it further now that Joe knows they're going together. Though something tells me Joe hasn't warmed to the idea of his partner going with his daughter. Part of me wishes Joe could personally forbid Iris from seeing Eddie mainly for the awkwardness of it all. Plus I didn't like that Iris was sneaking around not only behind Joe's back but mine too.

It's conflicting to me, Kadence wasn't supposed to happen. She was meant to be a distant acquaintance that I hadn't really given a second thought about. Now she lives in the same apartment with me. Now she's clustering in my mind and won't leave. The added coefficient in the bond.

Iris West was completely planned. I remember having daydreams of how our dates would be when were in high school. I thought I had everything figured out with Iris. I thought I knew, I thought she knew me. I thought it would work in my favor. Mostly, I thought I was enough of the guy for her.

Accidents scare me. They are the unknown. Kadence constitutes as the biggest accident that I didn't see from miles away. She's the coincident. The one thing that isn't supposed to be there but is, and it happens to be good.

I open the window to my apartment overlooking the clear night sky. Sure feels beautiful around this time. Normally I would be outside but a hero's got to sleep too.

My mind drifts over to Kadence. I wondered what she was doing right now. What is she thinking about after tonight? Did she regret it? The kiss, I mean. Did I go too far? Was it really a playing around kiss? I called it a revenge kiss.

It didn't feel that way. Her surprise melted into brief passion and I'm curious about that.

Kadence is a special girl. I wish Oliver would see that. Kadence knows Oliver more than any of us combined. She lived in Starling. She knew Oliver before he went missing. Anyone could see that she has a major thing for him. The way her whole face would brighten when she would talk about him or to him. When anyone mentioned Oliver, she'd immediately smile. She loves him, just as I love Iris. But Oliver is too focused on the heroing to notice.

It doesn't have to be this way, does it?

I sigh, looking around the sky, aimlessly searching for stars. I love everything about this night. How the nearly navy blue sky molds with the onyx darkness, somehow in a tranquil way. Was Kady looking at the sky? I wonder for a moment what her sky looked like. Was it like mine? Did it compel her to keep gazing until her eyes had grown heavy until sleep was ready to take over?

This is making me feel almost pathetic now. I should not be feeling this way for a girl who is hundreds of miles away from my world right now.

But this is troubling to me, she didn't feel so far away, not anymore. With my speed I can turn hours into minutes and minutes into seconds. She's only minutes away from me. What am I waiting for?

Maybe...I guess I'm just waiting for the day she has truly moved on from Oliver so she can be in my life.

I gulp down some pangs. This is some heavy truth I just internally confessed. This is not a game. This is my life. Kadence is the girl I can't stop thinking about. The girl who wouldn't hurt anyone. The girl who deserves above all else to be happy.

Closing my eyes I flash back to the kiss on the train, she had to have felt it too. Damn it. Now or never. Don't mess this up again Barry. Not with Kadence. Don't let it happen again.

I need to make sense of this...I take out my phone and dial a familiar number, waiting for the answer.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, it's Barry. Look, umm, I left something I need with Kadence, do you have where she's staying?"

•~ **Kadence** ~•

My name is Kadence Johnson and...oh god, I'll just spit it out!

Barry Allen kissed me.

I didn't think it would ever happen. We were so close at home, I didn't know he and I would...go there.

And here's my problem: I don't know what it means. Were we saying good-bye to that possibility? Did he initiate it because he had feelings for me and returned them? Here's my other problem: I actually liked it, much more than I ever would think. And here's the other problem: what about Oliver Queen? You know, the other guy I am hopelessly pining for. The question on that unfortunately remains: was or is? Who was I kidding with that right? Oliver is a complicated man, he and I couldn't come to a place where we were right for each other. Lord knows I've been there and done that too many times I am damn near tired to the point where I've finally realized I deserve better. And I've cried so many times over this I've lost count. It's over between us, just over. I can't go back there.

Oliver can't make me happy, this I know. Bitter pill, swallowing it now, thanks a lot life.

But where does that leave me with Barry? That kiss...I would be lying if I said it didn't mean anything to me. I am trying desperately not to delve so deeply into this stuff.

I can't have things be complicated with Barry. We live with each other for god's sakes. That's another reason I had to go. Even if that kiss had meant something, a small inkling of possibility, I don't know what I'm going to do with that haunting me. Knowing we both feel this way for each other and expressed it, this time physically. Barry had to have known or at least thought of what this could mean. I've loved Barry and Oliver for the longest. Since we were kids. When I'd stay with my parents in Central City, I'd hang out with Barry and Iris. When I'd visit in Starling with Grandma, I'd be with Oliver.

Or perhaps, in my case, the hero doesn't see what's really in front of him. Oliver all over again. But what's in front of him is Felicity and I could see the feelings he had for her. Written all over his body functions.

Can heroes even fall in love? But I know that's not what this is about. I am not Iris West, I am not obsessed with the hero. I want to take off the mask and go deeper. There is a man behind the glory that I see and can't help but fall for. It started where it started with Oliver. Barry, his heart is so wonderful. He's much more compassionate than Oliver can ever be, even on Ollie's good day. Barry cares a lot. Almost too much. I'm so worried about him now I can't think straight.

I'm worried that his caring about people so much will do him in. It's funny because I think he and I share the same trait. Oliver sometimes couldn't care less what I'm really feeling, he rarely asks me. Barry...it's too overt. His heart is too big for this responsibility. For this life. I shook inside. Barry cares way too much for humanity.

I guess that's why I feel this way about him. When he sat next to me and put his head in my lap, it surprised me, yet made me feel comfortable. This morning, when I pulled away I was confused and a little cold. Barry's comfort was exactly what I needed in that moment and I didn't want to let it go.

This is a new feeling and I'm not sure if I'm going to like it. I was fine with gunning for Oliver, knowing he was in love with Felicity. I was totally fine in how I was feeling when it came to unavailable guys.

But even if all that were true, Barry doesn't need this. He doesn't need a mess up like me. A girl who has supernatural powers and hallucinations about the Flash. It's not like he doesn't have someone else who's permanently attached to his life.

Iris West. My best friend. I sighed deeply, I can't be jealous of her. She did nothing wrong. It's just, she has Barry's heart and she doesn't know it. It's ruining everything. How he might give everything just to be with her. I could tell, the look he gave me in his eyes, the way he almost scoffed at the idea of being infatuated with her, it's true. I had the same expression many times over with Oliver.

And I can't compete with that.

I met the girl he is really in love with. She's my best friend. But she's everything that I'm not. Beautiful. Bubbly. Social. Has better clothes. Confident personality. Gets everything that she wants.

Practically anyway, even people. She basically has the perfect life.

Most importantly, she has Barry Allen's attention. As awesome as she is, I know this is wrong of me to say, surely the most off hand thing I've ever thought of, I don't think she's right for him. I don't feel it. Almost feels like the same thing with Oliver, it just doesn't work. Friends, ok, Oliver is good for that, but my heart? My devotion, my loyalty, the last thought I go to sleep with? I'm feeling reticent about this whole thing. My intuition about Barry and Iris being together doesn't quite connect.

Iris is completely oblivious to Barry's one-sided devotion I just want to tell him that, like me, it will never happen because you simply can't make someone fall in love with you. And also, if you need to wait for someone to fall in love with you, you might as well just move on.

I can't dislike Iris, she is very kind to me and she's a good friend to me and Barry but, apparently, she isn't good at reading the signs. The way his eyes float to her almost randomly when she has already left a room, lingering and it's so sad.

What's even sadder is me personally feeling this way. Knowing the moment I could possibly move on from guys like Oliver and then realize I found the perfect guy for me only to know he's hung up on someone else is just too much.

I think I like Barry. No wait, scratch that. I really like Barry. Scratch that. I love Barry. But it's wrong, so wrong and I need to stop this before I get hurt again.

Oliver is the first man to truly hurt me and I am going to make sure he is the last.

I can't love Barry. And I am going to try harder this time not to fall for him.


	9. The Visit

**The Visit**

 **Kadence**

I get off the train with my head feeling dizzy. Earlier's events running through my mind. I take out my phone and call Thea.

"Hey Speedy, meet me at Verdant. I'll see you in 15." I say and she replies with an Okay.

I speed my way over to the club and as I walk in, Oliver and Felicity are standing at the bar together. I walk past them and make my way to the Arrow Cave. Soon after, its a whole meeting. Everyone is there. John, Felicity, Oliver, Laurel, and Thea. I remember that Roy left and Thea is taking over with a new name. She's called Speedy. That'll be cool.

Oliver looks at me quizzically. My heart starts to flutter at his look. It holds an endearing and concerned look. He only gives me that look. I've known that look for years. Every time I see it, I melt entirely.

"What's wrong Babe?" he asks.

I give him a quizzical look and smirk.

"Can I go out with you guys tonight? My powers are completely controlled, unless of course, you make me angry." I explain.

Oliver sighs and looks at Felicity.

"Can you have Cisco make her a suit by tomorrow?" He asks.

Felicity nods and starts tapping away on her computer.

"You can come with us tonight but you are to stay above and out of sight. Got it?" he states.

"You got it Daddy."I say, smiling innocently.

I had known about Oliver's little kink so when I said that, he grunted and sent me a pointed look. I laugh and he turns and walks up the stairs.

"You'll have your suit tomorrow. It'll be able to handle your powers, including invisibility and teleportation." Felicity explains and I hug her.

I tell her that we have to do the bet tomorrow and she looks at me skeptically. I also tell her I have clothes that are all her and clothes that are all me. But instead of mine being black and hers being blue, white, pink, or some other girly color, her outfit is all black and mine is all bubblegum pink.

Oliver runs back down the stairs. "Barry is coming here. Be upstairs or at my loft by... now." Oliver says to me.

I nod. Why is Barry coming here? What does he need? Whatever. I concentrate on where I wanna go and teleport all the way from the Glades to the nicer part of Starling City. I have teleported all the way to the Big Belly Burger down the block from Oliver's loft. I concentrate again and this time, I land right in the living room of his loft. Woo!

I had made sure I grabbed my suitcase so I unzip it on the floor and pull out my jammies. I'm still going out there with Oliver tonight. Even Barry can't stop me from doing that.

I got take a shower and put on my pajama shorts and tank top, then slip on my ducky slippers.

I go and look in the cabinets for hot cocoa.

Just as I'm boiling the milk, there's a knock at the door. I go to it and look in the eyehole thingy. It's Barry.

I open the door.

"Barry, hi, what are you doing here? Why are you here? You have work tomorrow." I screech at him, pulling him in the door, sitting him on the couch and closing the door.

"I know but I had to talk to you. I really have to tell you something." he says, scratching his neck.

I'm concerned. What does he have to tell me? What did I do?

"You can tell me anything Bar, you know that." I tell him, nervously biting my lip.

"Remember how you told me that Iris wasn't the one for me before he explosion?" he asks and I nod, wondering where this is going.

"Well-"

BEEP! He's cut off by the timer going off for me to turn off the eye for my milk.

"Sorry continue." I say.

He walks into the kitchen and hops onto the counter as I finish making my hot coco, making him a cup as well.

"Well, the night of the explosion, I was trying to tell her that I love her as more than best friends. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to love her like she deserves to be loved. But the thing is, I met someone special. I want them someone so much more than Iris. I thought it would hurt getting over her, but it doesn't. I can't take my eyes off this person. She makes my heart flutter and my head spins every time I see her." He explains to me, taking a sip of his hot coco

I get excited. NO MORE IRIS IN MY WAY OF HAVING HIM. I wasn't getting anywhere with Oliver and I knew that. I saw the way he looked at Felicity. With the love in his eyes. No one can see it but me. That was the look I wanted directed at me. That was the look I wanted to see for the rest of my life. But I can't fall for the superhero again. Not Barry. Not him. But I know I'm failing my goal. I fall for him more everyday. We've been living together for two months and every time I see him walk out of that bedroom of his, shirtless, with those gods forsaken abs of his, I swear I almost faint. I'm still not used to him. Every time he smiles, my heart skips like, 7 beats. Every time he laughs, i hear angels singing. He's this beautiful vase that I'm scared to touch for fear of breaking him. He's perfect.

"Who is it? Who's this person that you can't take your eyes off of?"

"It's you. You're the girl I want to be with. You the girl I want to give my love to. We've known each other since we were kids. You understand my passion for science and physics. You're hardcore on the outside but on the inside, your like a little fluffy bunny that I wanna pet but fuck the shit out of at the same time. I want you, Kadence and I will love you with all my heart if you let me" he tells me.

"You never said that when I wanted to-" I stop myself, clapping my hand over my mouth and turning around.

I grab the counter so hard, I thought I heard the marble crack.

"Pardon me? Wanted to what?" He asks, placing his hands upon my shoulders.

I shake my head, signalling that I wasn't going to say anything.

Barry traps me against the counter, placing his lips at my ear.

"Princess, answer me." He said sternly, making me bite my lip.

"I wanted to be a thing. I asked you out multiple times in high school but you never paid attention to me. You were always stuck on Iris." I explained, taking a breath at the end.

"Well, I can promise you now, I won't ever let my attention falter to any other girl that isn't you. I want you to be mine and I swear, I'll fight tooth and nail for you. Only you Kady."

Its all so romantic that I burst into tears. His expression changes to worried.

"What? Did I offend you with the bunny I wanna fuck part?" he asks.

I shake my head vigorously.

"No, it was just too cute." I say, wiping my eyes.

"Barry, I want to date you too, honestly, I do. But can I have time to think this over?" I say.

He looks defeated but then gets a determined look in his eye.

"Of course. Take all the time in the world. I'll wait forever for you." he says, kissing my forehead.

He goes to leave but I stop him.

"Barry wait!" I squeal.

He stops and turns with a hmm. It takes all my courage to ask a simple question. I breathe and just let it out.

"Kiss me." I say simply.

He looks astonished for a second then walks over to me. He grabs my waist once again and slams his lips against mine. I entangle my fingers in his hair, messing up his perfect quiff. I moan slightly when he bites my lip, pulling it and sucking on it. He grabs my thighs, slightly lifting me and I hop unto the counter. Barry steps in between my legs and continues kissing me. I feel his tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I open my mouth a little. Our tongues fight for dominance and he wins. He starts exploring my body with his hands. One on my upper thigh, another traveling its way to my boob.

BRING! BRING! Barry's phone starts to ring.

We pull away and I sigh. He goes to answer his phone and I hop off the counter and fix myself. My shirt had risen and my shorts were riding up. I flip my hair over my shoulder, pulling it into a pony tail. Barry comes back. He looks disappointed.

"Hey beautiful, I gotta go. Emergency at work, gotta get back to Central." he explains.

I nod. "Okay. Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me." I say, laughing at the Kim Possible joke I put in that.

He says okay and kisses my forehead, walking out the door. As soon as I hear him speeding away, I know I'm home free.

I squeal like a little girl. He kissed me, again! We made out, on the counter, in the kitchen. I'm freaking out man. He told me he wants to be with me. I mean, of course I'm excited, he's the only guy I've had a serious crush on for like forever. But he has secrets. Some things that he's refused to tell me, yet he says he's the guy for me. I can't be with someone who hides the most important thing about him from the one he claims to be in love with.

My phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. It's Oliver.

"Hey Swagwhore, get yourself over here, suit up." he says.

I get on my supersuit. Then I teleport myself to the room of Verdant.

"There's a bank robbery on 5th and Kitch." Felicity says in the com.

Thea, Oliver, and Diggle get on their motorcycles and drive over there. I teleport there and wait for them in hiding.

"There are 8 guys, four in front lobby, four in the vault." Felicity says.

"I'll take the four in front. I wanna show them what Mistress can do." I say.

"Be careful Kay." Oliver says.

I teleport into the middle of the lobby while invisible. I smack one guy's ass.

"Hey! Who did that!" he says.

"I did!" I say, making myself visible again.

The guy aims his gun at me and shoots but I use my telekinesis to deflect the bullets off me.

I take all the guns from the four guys and place them on the ground. They all attack me at once, but I dodge and they miss. I flip one guy, knock another out, roundhouse kick another in the face -knocking him out as well-, leaving one standing.

The guy I flipped fell over the counter thingy and stayed there, not moving, oops. The one standing tries to grab me but I get to him first.

I levitate him into the air, pinning him there. I use my powers to choke him, making him lose air faster and faster. He's about to pass out from asphyxiation but something knocks into me, causing me to lose my concentration and let him go.

I forgot, no killing rule. I grab the guy by the collar and punch him hard, knocking him out too. I pin them all up to the wall with no pants and permanent erections. What a sight for the police! I laugh in my head.

We head back to he Arrow Cave. Thea and John on patrol. I teleport back to the cave, scaring Felicity. I laugh at her. Oliver walks down the stairs.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"I forgot. I'm sorry. Killing is a usual for me, Oliver. You know that." I explain to him.

He sighs, motioning me in for a hug. I hug him and smack his ass. He yelps and pinches me. I yell out ow and run away.

"Look Kay, please just, stay away from the killing part. Don't go with the kill, just permanently injure them. Got it?" he says to me.

"Got it." I say.

 **(A/N: I changed a few things in this chapter, so if you're from the original book, sorry if you got confused. Xoxo,**

 **Grantsteddybear)**


	10. Playing Games

**Playing Games**

 **~Kadence~**

After we come back from saving the city, Oliver and I went back to the loft. We decided to see who was the best in the world by playing Halo 3 on custom game mode. We played slayer and we decided the first one to 25 won.

"Oliver, you whore, get away from my rocket launcher!" I yell, in the zone for real.

I go to a hiding spot and I spy on Oliver. He's trying to get the laser shooter thingy. I switch to my rocket launcher and set my target on his immobile character. I press the button and poof! goes Oliver's character.

That was the game winning point. He and I were both tied until I shot him.

I stand up, holding my controller in the air.

"BOOM BITCH!" I say.

I drop the controller unto the couch and break into my happy dance. He looks at me, an amused look on his face. I immediately stop.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." he says, too quickly.

I give him a skeptical look and take a step closer to him.

"Oliver...what were you thinking?" I ask slowly, hoping I won't have to use my new found power on him.

He shakes his head quickly. Shame. I didn't want to use my powers on him, but he left me no choice. I lift him in the air and he freaks for a second.

"Kadence Elizabeth Johnson. Put me down or so help me god I will initiate code lukewarm." He says, threatening me with his signature bitch face.

"Oh no not Code Lukewarm!" I say sarcastically, raising him higher.

I snap my fingers, inducing him in my truth aura.

"Now what were you thinking about?" I say, making my eyes glow purple, enticing him to tell the absolute truth.

He gulps.

"I was thinking of how your boobs bounced up and down, how they would look with you riding me."

I laugh. Two guys now wanna fuck me. I'm a real cock magnet huh?

I reduce my truth aura and slowly let him down.

"Oliver...go take a cold shower." I demand, pointing to his bedroom door.

He leaves and I start to smile. Fuck. He's Felicity's. I'm not taking him away from her. She needs him. She might not think so yet but she does.

I start to get angry. Why does it have to be me? Why am I the one stuck with these unorthodox powers?

'Because Puddin'. They reflect who you are. ' a voice says.

I look around.

'Here darlin'.' the voice says again.

I look in the mirror. Its her, Seductress, or Kay Johnson.

"Oh...it's you." I say aloud.

'Yes dear! It's me! Now I need to take over so shoo! Go away!' she says and I pass out.

~ **Seductress (Kay Johnson)** ~

Finally! I'm back! Time to go visit the flash...

~ **Narrator** ~

Seductress flashes out of the loft, all the way to Central City. She knew The Flash was on patrol tonight.

She teleports herself to the roof of city hall, it being in the center of the city so she could find the Flash.

Soon she saw the familiar red streak running through the city.

"Time for a show!" she squeals, teleporting away.

She stops in front of Jitters, waiting for the Flash to round the corner. Soon, the crimson comet rounds the corner and almost smacks into Seductress but she stops his movement with her powers, suspending him into the air.

"Hiya Puddin'! Did ya miss me?" She says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She lets go of Flash with her powers and he wraps his arms around her, hoping if he responded to her affection, she'd leave him alone. But that sure isn't the deal with her.

"Tsk Tsk Flash, responding falsely will get you punished. Shall I show you an example?" she says, steeping away from him, her eyes glowing purple.

"N-no. I'm fine without." He says, trying to appear bold.

Seductress smirks.

"Run little man! Run!" she yells at Flash.

Barry runs, making his way towards STAR Labs, making a random path that way to throw off his location.

Seductress chases Flash, appearing in front of him, making him stop and run in a different direction.

"You know I love the thrill of a chase!" She says, teleporting in front of him again.

"But I have very little time. I have to get back to Starling soon." she says, mysteriously.

Seductress grabs Flash by the collar and pulls him towards her. She plants an arousing kiss on his neck, leaving hickeys in a trail towards his collarbone.

The Flash groans, trying to move out of her reach but she had a deathly grip on him.

"Come on now bubblegum, don't be like that! Let your princess show you what true pleasure is." Seductress says, holding Barry up with her powers.

She strips him naked in a matter of seconds. He tries to cover his privates but he found he couldn't move. Seductress smirked as she kneeled down in front of him to get a better look at her treasure.

"You won't mind if I taste do you?" she asks, the question rhetorical, as she was going to do it anyway.

Seductress takes Flash's dick into her hand, pumping it a bit before placing her mouth upon it. She sucks, licks, and slurps him like a lollipop. The Flash groans as he tried to pull away again but she had a grip on him.

Seductress tries to deep throat all of him but he's too big. She sucks off what she can and what she can't, she jerks.

Soon Barry's balls tighten and he moans aloud. His eyes widen before he clamps his mouth shut.

Then, he erupts in Seductress's mouth. She takes it like a champ, swallowing it all. She giggles in delight and stands up.

"Well that was fun Baby, but I gotta go! See you later hot stuff." She says, teleporting away.

~ **Barry** ~

Who the hell is that woman? I can admit, she's good. But why is she after me? I don't understand. I probably never will.

I speed to STAR Labs, pissed that she violated me again. The first time, I didn't tell anyone. I turned off my com. But now, this is getting out of hand.

"Barry, what happened out there? This is the second time your com system has malfunctioned." Cisco says, coming up to me and taking off my mask.

"Why don't you fucking ask her." I grumble before going to get undressed.

"Who is her Barry?" Dr. Wells says, rolling into the Cortex.

"Some girl named Seductress. She has major powers and she um...you know what? Nevermind." I explain, leaving out the part where she violates me twice.

"And she what Barry?" Caitlyn says.

Fuck. I gulp, ready to tell the truth.

"She violated me, twice." I say, scratching my neck and blushing redder than a tomato.

Cisco bursts out laughing, Caitlyn gets angry, Dr. Wells sits there, oddly quiet.

"Dude! You scored a HJ and a BJ with the same girl?" Cisco says to me, looking proud.

"She forced it on me." I say, shamefully looking at the floor.

"What are her powers?" Dr. Wells finally speaks up.

"From what I know, she can teleport, she has telekinesis, and she can turn invisible at her own will." I say, looking over at him.

He nods and wheels toward the doors.

"Everyone get some sleep, we might have a threat in our wake." He says.

We all get our stuff and leave. I speed to my apartment and go to my room. I wish Kady was here. I need a cuddle buddy.

I check the time on my table clock. 9:12. She should be available.

I grab my phone and dial her familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Beautiful! Whatcha doin?" I say

"Hey, slugger! Oh nothing, just watching the whole Supernatural series over."

"Oh! When are you coming back? I miss your snoring!" And your voice, and your eyes, and your face, and your body, and you period...

"I'll be back tomorrow morning Bar, I have an interview at 3pm. So needy."

I hear her sigh through the phone.

"Am I being clingy already?" I say nervously.

"N-no Barry. I'm just sleepy. I just need a cuddle buddy. I think I'll ask Oliver to sleep in my room with me tonight."

I get jealous. Of course she'd choose him. He's a fucking god. OLIVER FUCKING QUEEN.

"Baby, I can hear your hard breathing. Don't even start on being jealous cause I will pull that card."

"I forgot my Teddy at home and I can't sleep without something life sized to cuddle so I'm asking Oliver. Nothing more, nothing less. Just cuddling."

I calm down a bit at her words before saying a sentence I knew was absolutely true.

"You're mine Johnson, don't you forget it."

I hear her breathing stop.

"Y-yea, go-goodnight B-Barry. See y-you to-tomorrow." She stutters and I know I got her.

SCORE 3 BARRY. SCORE 1 KADENCE.


	11. The Cortex

**The Cortex**

~ **Kadence** ~

"Oliver? Wanna cuddle?" I ask, walking into his room.

He grunts, rolling over to sit up.

"What?" he asks

"I left my Teddy, be my cuddle buddy?" I pout, sticking my bottom lip out and giving him my puppy dog eyes.

He sighs, smiling.

"Get in." he says, rolling over for me and patting the bed.

I squeal and hop on the bed.

We cuddle and he makes me the little spoon. I feel his arms wrap around me tight, as if to protect me from harm.

"Goodnight Ollie. I love you." I whisper, drifting off to sleep.

"Night K, I love you too." he whispers back.

As I lie there, drifting into my slumber, I feel him press his lips against my forehead and say something that shocked me entirely.

"More than you'll ever know."

When I wake up, Oliver's gone and the sun is shining brightly in my eyes. I shield my eyes with my hands and use my powers to close the curtains.

 **(A/N: ITS MY BIRTHDAY NOW ! Well when I published this, it was my birthday. )**

I walked downstairs, wondering where Ollie was. I see my phone on the kitchen counter and I pick it up.

 _14 Messages from Barry_

 _3 Missed Calls from Barry_

 _1 Message from BITCH QUEEN_

I check Barry's messages first.

 _'Good Morning Beautiful'_

 _'It's boring here in Central City without you'_

 _'I miss your pretty face'_

 _'I have something for you when you get back'_

 _'When are you getting up?'_

 _'I just called you, why is your voicemail about tacos?'_

 _'I could come pick you up instead?'_

 _'Or I could see if The Flash is busy. Maybe he'll come get you'_

 _'Princess, I'm bored at work'_

 _'Princess, Cisco says hi'_

 _'Princess, get up, it's 11 am'_

 _'Princess, I like that. You're contact name is princess now.'_

 _'I'm callin again, you have to get up Sleeping Beauty.'_

 _'Did Oliver kill you? If he did, I'll kill him. Like I said last night, you're mine Johnson. No one's gonna kill you and get away with it. Anyway, I'm calling again bc I really miss you and you're not answering.'_

I laugh at every message then check Oliver's message.

' _Went out to train. Good luck with your job interview. I love you hoebag ? ﾟﾘﾂ_ _?'_

I shake my head and reply a thanks to him. I'm gonna ignore Barry some more and surprise him at home.

I pack my bag, including the new suit Cisco made me. Then I get dressed.

I put on white ripped skinny jeans, a white tanktop, and all black Timberlands. I change my hair color to silvery gray and black then put it into a messy bun. I slip on a grey PINK jacket then leave Oliver's loft.

"Time to go home." I whisper.

I walk into an alley. I concentrate on where I wanna go. At least I try to concentrate. The rush from the stream behind me is getting louder. Wait...stream? I'm in an alley, in STARLING CITY.

I turn around, getting into my fighting stance.

"Who are you?! Come out from hiding!" I yell into the darkness.

The rush of water becomes stronger and I see a dark form appear out of the water.

"I am not who. I am what. What are you?" the woman corrects me, her form becoming more visible.

"What are you?" I say.

"I am Vapor. Wanna see what I can do?"

"Sure. If you wanna see what I can do first." I reply, feeling confident in my powers.

Vapor lunges at me, trying to grab me but I side step her attack, already figuring out her move. I turn quickly, landing a swift kick to her jaw. She seems weaker in human form. She stumbles back, holding her jaw.

She lunges at me again, this time I am too slow to counter her attack. She knocks into me, forcefully sending me back a few feet. I regain my balance and grab her shoulders. I flip her behind me and land on her chest. I slam her head into the ground forcefully, trying to knock her out. One punch to the face does the trick and I stand up.

I know exactly where to take her. I find my suit in my bag and quickly put it on.

"Looks like I'll be running for this trip." I say groaning.

I slip the mask over my face and pick up Vapor. I figured out how my speed works. I have to absorb someones sexual tension, henceforth turning it into speed energy, henceforth giving me access to the speed force.

I absorb the tension she had and then make my way to Central City.

About 5 Minutes later, I come to a stop in front of S.T.A.R. Labs with Vapor still passed out in my arms. I make my way to the doors and realize they're open. I speed through and keep going.

I race around the rooms, looking for some signs of life. S.T.A.R Labs is set up in rings. The rings all lead to the middle. Like a cortex.

I run around each ring, ultimately heading to the middle. I speed into the middle and last room. I see Barry, my favorite Hispanic, and my beautiful cousin Caitlyn.

Barry sees me and speeds over to me, pushing me against the wall, making me drop Vapor, earning a groan from her on the floor.

"Cisco, Caitlyn, help me get her to the Pipeline." He said, seriously.

"We're not gonna question her? Barry that's not fair." Caitlyn says.

"Hello Mr. Flash. I now know your secret identity. But I'm not evil so get the hell off of me."

"How do we know that for sure?" My favorite long haired dude named Cisco asks

"I haven't tried to attack you. I'm way more powerful than you Flash and the fact that I'm not levitating you in mid air ripping your head off your shoulders is proof enough." I say. "So I'm going to say once again, get the fuck off of me."

Barry grunts and lets me down, staying close enough to attack me if I tried to, which I'm not.

"Okay. So then who is that and who are you?" Caitlyn asks.

"Unlike you Barry, my identity will stay a secret. That girl there is Vapor. She named herself. She attacked me in Starling City and I thought to bring her here, where the Flash not-so-secretly works." I say.

"Get her to the pipeline." Caitlyn says.

"What's the pipeline?" I ask.

"Kinda like a metahuman prison." Cisco says.

Barry and Cisco take Vapor away and I sit down on one of the stools, spinning around.

"Okay so if your identity is staying a secret, what do we call you?" Caitlyn inquires.

"Just call me Mistress." I say, feeling confident in my name.

I feel like if I'm going to have a dream state alter ego that goes by Seductress, then I'm the good one called Mistress.

"Okay Mistress, can we have you on call for if we need help with anything?" she asks, looking hopeful.

"Sure." I say, giving her a pager.

"Well, gotta blast!" I say, the Jimmy Neutron reference making me laugh.

I walk to the middle of the Cortex and concentrate on getting outside.

I feel myself being lifted and moved.

I open my eyes and I'm outside. I concentrate again, on getting to my bedroom in my apartment.

I feel the movement again and open my eyes. I'm in my bedroom.

I quickly take off the outfit and hang it in my secret closet.

I put back on my outfit from earlier and text Barry.

 _'Babeeee, where are you? I'm at home, waiting for youuu. :('_

I walk around the kitchen, pulling out items for my breakfast.

I hear my phone chime and go to check it.

 _'I got called into work. I'll be home in a half hour.'_

I reply and finish cooking breakfast.

I put the pancake, egg, bacon, and toast on a plate and make another for Barry.

I sit down and dig in. Before I could get to my first piece of bacon, Barry walks into the kitchen.

"Hello Beautiful." he says, kissing my forehead.

I hum, acknowledging his presence.

He steals a piece of bacon, making me gape at him.

"I made you your own, stop stealing mine asshat!" I yell.

"Fine, I'm sorry." he says, flashing his award winning smile.

I smile and blush, looking away.

"Where is the interview anyway?"

"I have 2 actually. One for STAR Labs and one for the CCPD" I say, smiling at him.

 **(A/N: So her good girl name is Mistress. The bad girl name is Seductress. Her outfit switches colors from white to black when either girl needs one.)**


	12. Killeronimbus

**Killeronimbus Pt. 1**

~3rd Person Past Tense~

Kadence ended up getting the job at both places. But the hours overlapped so she had to quit one.

"Bye bye CCPD." she said, telling the captain she couldn't take the job.

Some people wouldn't understand why she took the job at STAR Labs first. She took it because she has always had a love for science. A love for the ability to discover something new. A love for discovery of breakthroughs. That's why she went to college for science. But then her grandmother got cancer and she had to drop out to take care of her. She started stripping for money to pay her hospital bills.

She sat in her and Barry's apartment, staring at her phone. She considered calling Caitlyn to tell her she got the job at STAR Labs but then remembered that her family thought she was dead. Caitlyn was her cousin.

Caitlyn was her best friend. Her and Caitlyn were together every time she visited. "I wanna surprise her."

Kadence got dressed and left the house. She decided she was going to visit Caitlyn at work. Since they were gonna be working together again.

When she arrived, she walked straight into the Cortex, seeing as she'd been there so many times in the past. She knew every nook and cranny of the Lab. What she didn't expect to see was Barry, laying on the hospital bed, writhing in pain.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" she said, hurrying to his bedside, not caring that she had just scared her cousin half to death.

The sound of glass shattering brought Kadence out of her haze of trying to see if Barry was okay.

She looked up, seeing the others staring at her in confusion and awe.

"Kadence? Is that really you?" Caitlyn said, rushing over to her.

"Yes, yes it's me. What the hell happened to Barry?!" she half-yelled.

"He inhaled some poisonous gas."

"Cut me open the poison is still in me." Barry wheezed.

"He brought us a sample. Caitlyn we need to do a pulmonary biopsy. Extract an active portion of that gas."

"I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it." Caitlyn said to Barry.

"I heal quick, remember?" He gasped out to her.

"Do it." Dr. Wells ordered.

"Cisco give me the syringe." Caitlyn says.

She looks back at Barry.

"This is gonna hurt, a lot."

"It's a small needle, you're probably not gonna even feel it." Cisco reassured him.

"You're definitely gonna feel it." Kadence mumbled, stepping to the side, holding onto Barry's hand tightly.

Caitlyn stabs the needle right into Barry's chest and he gasped loudly, squeezing Kadence's hand.

He passes out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kadence asked.

"Yea, he's going to be fine. He should wake up in a few hours." Caitlyn said, rushing away.

Kadence inspected Barry, fully looking at him. He was wearing his Flash suit. One she had seen many times before. One she had removed from his body. One she had violated him in.

She continuously reminded herself that it wasn't her. That she wasn't the one who had sexually harassed Central City's hero. No, it was another version of her. One she had absolutely no control over. She was going to get through this.

"So I guess now you know." Cisco commented.

She nodded.

"I've known for a while. It was easy to figure out. Barry wakes up from a coma, the blur appears. Every time Barry left our apartment at random times claiming he had work to do? Every single time he left, the blur makes an appearance. I knew he was destined for greatness. I just didn't think he'd hide it from me." she explained.

She looked over at Cisco, remembering him from all the times she had visited.

"Hey, Chewie, I'm not blaming you guys. I'm blaming him for not trusting me enough." she said.

A smile appeared on Cisco's face as he remembered the nickname she had for him.

"I thought you were dead." he said, looking at her, eyes full of raging concern.

"I'm fine Cisco. I woke up in the hospital. I was released. The only ones who knew I was alive were Joe, Iris, and Barry." she said, feeling guilty that she hadn't come to her cousin sooner.

"I was there in the hospital when they pronounced you dead. They said your heart stopped beating during surgery. They said there was no chance of your survival. But here you are, healthy, smiling, and very much alive." Caitlyn said, coming into the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you Cait. I needed time to adjust. I went back to Starling City. I had to come home because I had interviews." Kadence said.

"Why did you come here in the first place? I thought I told you you started next week." Dr. Wells asked, wheeling into the room.

Kadence almost fell to the floor. The man she had always looked up to figuratively and literally, was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Started what next week?" Cisco inquired.

"Working here. At STAR Labs." she said.

"That's why I came here. I went to your house but no one was there so I came here. The only place I knew you'd be. I wanted to surprise you Cait." Kadence explained.

"Well you certainly surprised me. I'm so happy you're alive. I'm so happy you'll be working here. I'm so happy you're here." Caitlyn said, hugging her beloved cousin.

"Mm." They all heard.

They looked over to where Barry was lying and Cisco rushed over to his side. Kadence was still holding on to Barry's hand.

"The Streak lives." Cisco smiled.

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly." Caitlyn said solemnly.

Kadence nudged her, wanting to see her smile.

"My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette." Barry mumbles, not registering the fact that the woman he cared for was standing next to him, holding onto his hand.

Caitlyn gave Barry a horrified look.

"Yeah. Teen me lived for danger." He said.

"This isn't funny. You could've-" Caitlyn started, but was cut off.

"I didn't."

"What now?" Kadence asked, looking over at Dr. Wells.

"Now that we have his sample, we'll get to work. Analyzing it, figuring out the make up of the poison, maybe we'll get a clue to his human identity." Dr. Wells replied.

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist. The Mist. Okay. That's his name. End of discussion." Cisco said excitedly.

Kadence felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked over. Barry was staring at her. It was like he was seeing her face for the first time. She felt a small flutter in her chest. He stared at her like she was the billion dollar prize. She blushed, looking down at their intertwined hands and let go. She didn't want to make this seem awkward.

Barry knew he had feelings for this girl. Hell he confessed his feelings for her at Oliver's loft. But he didn't think they were this deep. He noticed the small things about her. The way she'd flip her bangs out of her face annoyingly. The was she scrunched up her nose when she was disgusted. The way her forehead crinkled when she laughed. The way her cheeks would darken a shade when she was embarrassed. They were the things he loved most about her. Those were the things that were gonna get him into trouble.

"I have to get to the station." he said.

"You should be resting." Dr. Wells said, not even bothering to look up from his computer, knowing where the argument was gonna go. Barry was a stubborn as an ox when it came to his injuries.

"I have to talk to Joe." Barry said.

Dr. Wells knew the argument wasn't going to end on his side so he let him go.

Kadence watched as Barry sped to get up and out the door.

~AT THE PRECINCT~

"Joe, I had him." Barry said, walking into his lab.

Joe looked up curious.

"The metahuman. We were wrong. He's not controlling airborne toxins, he can literally transform himself into poison gas." Barry explained, going on further.

"That's new." Joe said, standing up from his spot at the window.

"The victim was a judge. We're going through some of her old cases to see if there was a connection." Joe says, opening a file.

"Its too late." Barry said, looking down shamefully.

Joe looked up again at him.

"I should have been faster." he says.

"Focus on the job. Don't think about that right now." Joe said, shaking his head slightly.

"You don't wanna know what I'm thinking about." Barry said, walking around Joe.

"My dad has spent 14 years in a 6 by 8 foot cell for a crime he didn't commit. I couldn't save my mom but I can save him."

"Didn't I promise you that we would get your father out of prison together?" Joe said.

"I don't need your help, Joe. I could be in and out of there with him before anyone even sees me." Barry said, turning around to face Joe.

"Okay. You break him out of there. Then what? He's on the run for the rest of his life. Something tells me he's not as fast as you are."

"You don't know what its like there."

"You think I don't understand what you're feeling? I have been a cop for almost as long as you've been alive. So you should know that every time you put on that suit, does not mean everyone is safe. For every person you save, there's gonna be someone you can't. And the hardest thing you're gonna have to face is not some monster out there with powers. It's gonna be that feeling of uselessness when you can't do anything. Or the guilt that weighs on you, when you make a mistake." Joe said.

He stands up, making Barry look him in the eye.

"Some things, Barry, you can't fight. Some things, you just have to live with." He said and walked away.


	13. Killeronimbus Pt2

**Killeronimbus Pt. 2**

 **~Kadence~**

I knew Barry Allen was the Flash. It was just something I knew. But seeing it in person, seeing him in action, it surprised me. I didn't know how to react.

I sat in the Cortex, waiting for Barry to come back. I was so afraid for him. Seeing him there, on that bed, in pain and knowing I could do nothing about it makes me afraid. It scares me to know that I could be the one torturing him.

But everything was a dream. It was all a dream. Me torturing him as this evil person. It was a dream. I dreamt me torturing him. Calling myself Seductress. I saw myself in a dream. I saw myself hurting him.

I've known that I've had a split personality. I've known that Kay was in there. I thought she disappeared when I came back to Central City to strip.

No. She didn't. She's in my head. Fucking with my dreams and making me pass out. I have to figure this out soon. Before something happens. The dream felt weird. I knew that my dreams were real. I'd had dreams days before my parents had died. I had a nightmare three days before my mother died. Then it happened. Same as my dad. I had a dream of me finding out about my Grandmother's cancer. Then three days later, we find out she had terminal lung cancer.

I knew that my dreams had tendencies to come true and I wasn't looking forward to seeing if this one was just another one of those premonitions.

"So, since you're working here...welcome to Team Flash." Cisco says.

I smile bright, trying to come off as excited.

"Great!" I squeal.

I have to go see someone. Someone I've known for years who can help me. Henry Allen, Barry Allen's father, my doctor.

I stand up, grabbing my coat and purse.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

"Where-" Caitlyn starts.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Your secret is safe with me." I say.

I left. I walked out the Cortex and out of STAR Labs.

I head to Iron Heights. I was determined to fix this. Determined to stop whatever is going to happen soon.

When I get to the receptionist kinda thing, I take off my stuff and let them check me, then I get my visitors I.D.

They take me back to the room where they set up the phones.

When I get there, I see Joe. He's sitting in the chair. Talking to Henry.

I walk over and set a hand on Joe's shoulder. He looks up at me surprised.

"I came here to talk to Henry too." I say.

He hands me the phone and stands up.

As soon as he does, the guard behind us starts wheezing.

 **~3RD PERSON PAST TENSE** ~

The guard behind Joe and Kadence started to wheeze and Joe turned around. Henry looks up and stands up, feeling helpless.

A green mist encased the guard and started swirling around Joe's feet.

Kadence stood in the back, dialing Cisco's number but not saying anything.

The mist formed into a man and Kadence almost fell over. She heard Cisco say hello.

"Nimbus?" Joe asked, recognizing the man immediately.

"You're supposed to be dead." Joe said.

"Same to you." Nimbus replied.

Nimbus went back into mist formed and started swirling around Joe again.

"Hey! Toxic Man!" Kadence yelled, trying to get his attention before he killed Joe.

Nimbus reformed and looked over at Kadence.

"Don't make me add you to my list." he said.

"Try me, you dirty son of a bitch." she said.

And with that, Nimbus came at her, swirling around her. She tried not to inhale, knowing that's how to get herself killed.

She put her arms above her head, trying to protect herself.

She used her aura and turned it into a blast, hitting the smoke.

She looked at her hands in awe, taking the one second to breathe.

But that was her fatal mistake.

The Mist reformed just as she inhaled and he poisoned her.

She fell to the floor, coughing and hacking. She wheezed, trying to breathe, realizing she couldn't. She lie there, convulsing in pain.

"HELP GUARDS! SOMEBODY HELP!" Henry yelled, banging on the glass.

Barry flashed in. He went to Joe first. Seeing he was just knocked out and breathing, he looked around.

He saw Kadence on the floor, convulsing as if she were having a seizure, which, most likely she was.

He took the antidote Caitlyn made and stabbed it into her neck, injecting the serum.

He looked over at the windows, seeing his dad. He quickly vibrated his face so that he wouldn't know it was him.

He looked back down at Kadence, seeing her eyes open. He held her hand.

She looked at him and said, weakly, "Go get him."

Barry sighed, laughing a little and flashed off.

~ **Later** ~

Kadence watched as Barry slept. She loved it. She loved how at peace he looked. He looked like, no one could ever hurt him. He looked at ease. He looked like young Barry before his mom's death.

She laughed.

Barry scrunched his nose and tilted his head, waking up.

"It's been awhile since I've watched you sleep." She commented, smiling at the thought.

Barry chuckled, rubbing his face trying to get the sleep out of him.

"Rescuing you is exhausting." Barry commented, winking at her.

Joe walked in then.

"You saved my life." He said, pointing at her.

"Yea, I guess I did." she smiled at him, sticking her tongue out.

"I really miss the ability to be able to tell on you." Joe said to her.

"I'm sorry I went and grew up." She said back.

Barry smiled and grabbed her hand.

"You were there for me when I was hurt so I'm gonna be here for you while you're hurt."

Kadence smiled, looking Barry in the eye.

"I wanted to be a hero like you Barry." she croaked.

"That's okay. Next time, help from the inside. I can't have you getting hurt. You're my best friend Kady. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said.

Barry hoped she didn't catch the double meaning behind his words. He decided he wasn't going to have these feelings if she was gonna get hurt trying to be like him. He pushed them down to the deepest depths of his feeling hole.

What he didn't know was, she was now realizing that her abilities could do more than just save someone from a burning building, they could help people.

She repeated earlier's events in her head. Seeing Barry on that hospital bed, possibly dying, made her heart clench. It made her think. What would she do if she lost Barry? How would she feel? She thought about him dying. She felt her heart jump and she clenched Barry's hand tighter and scrunched her face in pain.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay, love?" He asked urgently.

She felt her heart flutter at the word love and she knew, she knew that Barry Allen had her whipped. Barry Allen had her under his spell. She knew there was no escaping him.

Barry Allen was this incredible force of nature. Of course, his powers defied all the laws of physics but he, himself, was something sculpted personally by a powerful deity themselves.

"Yes Barry, I'm fine. It was just a cramp." Kadence explained to a nervous Barry.

Joe sensed the tension between the two and decided it was best to let them deal with it together.

"I'm gonna go get you ready to be checked out." he said.

The two young adults nodded, both watching as Joe left.

"Look-Kady about what I said the other day at Oliver's loft. I don't want to change things. Can you just forget everything that happened that night?" He asked, feeling himself break apart.

Kady's heart shattered. She felt it literally break into a million pieces. She wanted to cry. She didn't think any words would come out so she just responded with a simple nod.

She felt the lump in her throat start to come up and he turned her head to the side, deciding to stare at a wall.

Barry's phone started to ring and he picked up, letting go of Kady's hand. She turned the rest of her body towards the wall and didn't move.

"They need me at Iron Heights. I'll be back to see you later." He said to her after hanging up the phone.

She nodded, not having the energy to look at him.

She felt him kiss her forehead and then she heard the door open and close.

She stared at the wall blankly, feeling numb all over.

'I thought he had feelings for me? I thought he was over Iris? Am I not enough for him? What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself repeatedly.

She felt a sob wrack through her body and soon enough, she was full-on crying. She didn't hear Iris walk in.

"Kady? What's wrong sweetie?" she asked worried.

Kady stopped her tears, wiping her face furiously.

"Nothing I, I'm fine."

"Kadence Elizabeth Johnson, what the hell happened?" Iris asked again, using her motherly tone, letting Kady know she was not getting out of this talk.

"The other day, Barry told me he had feelings for me." Kady started.

Iris squealed. "But that's a good thing, so why are you crying?"

"Because I told him to let me think about it. I told him that I would get back to him. I was going to surprise him on Christmas. I was going to tell him that I had feelings for him too and that I wanted to be his girlfriend. Then just before he left, he told me he wanted me to forget everything." Kadence said, her voice cracking at the end.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. Barry may be smart, but he's also dumb as hell."

Kadence nodded, feeling like her whole world was crashing down.


	14. Why?

**Why?**

 **~Kadence~**

"The doctor said its fine for you to leave. I don't want you to be at home with Barry all night so you're coming home with me." Iris said like a mother.

I nodded, feeling drained.

I thought Barry was the one. The one who wouldn't break my heart. I thought he would be the one I would love with all of my being but no, he loved Iris and that's how it was going to be.

Iris helped me out of bed and into my clothes.

 **~15 Minutes Later~**

"Woohoo! Sleepover! Eddie's out for the night." Iris said to me.

She ran into the kitchen, probably to get the snacks and drinks.

I grabbed the remote to the Xbox, turning on Netflix and looking for a good movie to watch.

Iris came back with a bowl of popcorn, shot glasses, bars of chocolate, jolly ranchers, and a bottle of red wine.

"Let's watch Beyond The Lights, I love Gugu Mbatha-Raw's accent. It's perf." she said, sitting down with the bowl of popcorn.

I turn the lights off and start the movie.

 **~30 Minutes Later~**

Opening a chocolate bar, I felt myself start to get dizzy. I put a hand behind myself to keep myself from falling over.

"Kay, you okay?" Iris mumbles, staring at me with her drunken eyes.

"Yea I'm fine. Let's get you to bed though." I say, worrying more about my best friend than myself.

Iris puts her hands in the air and I pull her up slowly. I start to drag her upstairs and she stops me, looks me in the eyes, and says seriously, "Barry loves you. I know he does. I've seen the way he looks at you, with longing in his eyes. The way his eyes linger over to the door even after you've left the room. He loves you. I don't know why he's stopping himself from accepting it."

I almost dropped her. She was so drunk, yet so wise and smart. I loved my best friend. I nodded and helped her up the rest of the stairs.

I turned her bed down and helped her into her bed. She rolled over and I rubbed her back soothingly as she fell asleep.

Soon after, I heard snores and I went to leave.

'HELLO PUDDIN' I'M BACK' I heard a voice.

I looked around the room, noticing the accent. It's Kay. I walked over to the mirror. I saw her, standing with a confident stance in the mirror.

"What do you want Kay?" I asked, trying to appear fierce.

'You know what I want sugar. Tonight's the night the Flash feels true pleasure."

"What if I don't leave?" I asked

'Truly you don't think you can beat me. I know your every thought. I'm you, remember?'

"You don't know that. I could be feeding you false knowledge."

'But you're not. I'm done with this conversation, go away.'

"No."

'Fine. Have it your way.'

"NO!" Kady yelled, but she was powerless as all of a sudden she was suspended in midair, struggling helplessly.

'Now we need to change for the special occasion." Seductress said as Kady's summer dress was ripped from her body, leaving her completely naked except for the domino mask that appeared over her face.

Seductress smiled. "Now that is a look you should sport more often!"

Kay jumped out the mirror and into Kadence's body, fully taking over.

 **~Narrator~**

Seductress walked with a bounce in her step out the door as her heavy bare breasts swayed back and forth like melons.

Nearby strangers in the street stared in surprise, seeing the nude masked villainess appear suddenly in their midst.

"What? Never seen a naked woman before? C'mon! Step it up!" She yelled.

Seductress smirked as she prepared to use her powers to cause chaos, knowing this would reel in the Flash, who was hoping to stop her. She used her powers to lift a truck in the air and send it hurdling into a nearby store.

She then lifted herself into the air and spread her arms out wide as all the surrounding traffic lights started shaking and then exploded all at the same time, causing multiple cars to crash into each other.

"Oh, nothing turns a girl on more than causing mayhem and wanton destruction!" she said, cackling.

Soon she spotted The Flash racing down the street and she swooped down to cut him off.

Flash couldn't believe all the destruction and mayhem he saw as he sped down the street. He knew this was caused by pure evil. Seductress. He was determined to catch her and put her away in the pipeline for good.

As soon as this thought came to, he was slammed from behind and sent crashing into a flipped car. He heard a woman's giggle near him.

"What's the matter honey buns? You tripped and fell? Let me make you feel better!"

Flash shivered as he quickly got back up and saw Seductress hovering in midair right in front of him. He soon realized what she was planning to do to him, seeing as she was fully naked. He gulped.

Flash took a step back and pondered how to get out of this situation with his body in tact.

"Oh no! You are not to touch me, Seductress!" Flash yelled as he picked up a piece of broken cement and threw it at Seductress, only to watch it bounce off her telekinetic shields.

"You don't have a choice in the matter darlin'! Your body belongs to me, Barry Allen."

A look of fear and confusion went across Flash's face and he stepped back. Seductress hovered even closer to Flash. He panicked and took off before she could corner him.

Seductress just grinned and flew after him. Flash was running faster than ever, using every outmaneuvering trick in the book. He dared to look back and was shocked to see Seductress flying and easily keeping up with him.

"I think I should punish you baby! By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to sit for a month."

Flash ran even faster at hearing that but Seductress flew into him and grabbed him from behind in a bear hug as she flew high into the air. Flash struggled to get loose but Seductress, using her powers, boosted her strength making her so much more stronger than him. Seductress rammed a hand inside Flash's pants and squeezed his balls like a nutcracker. Flash yelled out bloody murder.

Seductress laughed as she said, "My mother always said that I used to love round objects as a baby."

She continued her vice like grip on Flash's balls, trying to squeeze them into various shapes.

Beads of sweat started to appear on Flash's face as Seductress worked him over. 'I'm gonna have blue balls for a week!' he thought to himself.

"Time for your punishment now, sweetheart!" Seductress said as she flew with Flash in her arms to a nearby rooftop and landed.

She then lifted Flash into the air and tore his costume off (excluding the mask), leaving him totally naked as his erection sprang into view despite his attempts to supress it. This woman may have been evil, but she had the body of a goddess.

Seductress grinned at seeing this.

"Somebody is excited for a punishment"

She sat down and pulled him over her lap. Barry continued to resist but Seductress's strength was amazing and he could not escape. Barry cried out in a panicked voice.

"You won't get away with this, you witch!"

Seductress grinned.

"Oh I already have sweet cheeks!" she said as she grabbed both of his arms and pinned them both behind his back.

Seductress deftly swept her right leg up and over the backs of Barry's legs, crossing her ankles and cinching them down tightly. The powerful muscles in her legs held him immobile against her.

Seductress lifted one knee to further angle Barry's ass even higher.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Seductress's open hand came down like thunder on Barry's bare behind. He cried out in shock.

Seductress's hand was a blur as she slammed unto Barry's ass leaving vibrant red handprints all over it.

His butt shook with the repeated hits as Barry wiggled left and right, trying to avoid the smacks but Seductress just pulled him closer to her waist and continued, unabated.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She went from cheek to cheek making sure to cover every inch of them. seductress whistled a merry tune as she continued her work on Barry's behind. She looked up and noticed on the clock mounted on a nearby building that a whole hour had passed since she had started spanking Barry.

"Well time really does fly when you're having fun!" Kay said aloud and laughed as she slammed her hand into Barry's ass once more, causing him to cry out again.

Seductress spanked Barry for another few minutes. Finally she stopped and admired her handiwork. Flash's ass was covered in red welts and her handprints as he moaned in pain. Even with the rapid healing, she knew it would be a while before he could sit down properly. She grinned at this thought. She bent down and whispered in Flash's ear, "I'm gonna take one of your most prized possessions, your manliness!"

Flash's eyes went wide at that and he started struggling all over again.

"Scream all you want, sweetness, I'll just make it worse." Seductress said as she gave his penis a hard yank.

She then teleported into an empty bedroom close to where they lived. Barry looked on in horror as Seductress threw him on the bed. She jumped on top of him, her breasts threatening to smother him.

"At least a condom!" Barry yelled out.

Seductress leaned right over Barry's face. She used her legs to pin his waist and force his legs open.

"Oh no, baby, I'm going to get every last drop of your seed!"

Barry was doomed. Seductress reached down and grabbed Barry's cock and stroked him until he was at full mast. She then guided it to her pussy and sighed happily.

"Yea, this feels so good." She squealed as his cock filled her up perfectly.

Barry closed his eyes and moaned as Seductress slammed her body up and down on his cock.

Seductress continued to ride Barry like a cowgirl braking a bronco. Barry's dick was being pleasured and he let out a yelp of pleasure every time Seductress came down on him. Seductress leaned down and kissed Barry. She put her tongue in his mouth and they fought for dominance, he won. He put his hands on her hips as she was riding him. His tongue explored her mouth and Seductress found herself surprised.

Barry could feel he was about to cum and tried hard to stop it. Seductress, sensing what he was doing, sped up the pace, her pussy clinching Barry's dick like a Venus flytrap.

"One way or another, you will cum inside me, sweetheart." Seductress vowed, barely able to speak through her moans.

Soon enough, Barry erupted in a roar, his seed shooting inside Seductress's vagina. Her pussy greedily milked Barry's penis for all it was worth as his seed filled her womb. Instantly, Seductress felt more powerful and stronger.

"Oh yea, that's it! Keep cumming baby." Kay moaned out, causing Barry to cum again.

Kay soon came herself and she leaned down to kiss Barry who looked almost passed out. She giggled behind her mask as she got off Barry and looked down at his groin as his dick slowly deflated. Seductress leaned down and took Barry's balls into her mouth one by one as she bit and sucked on them. Barry groaned and moaned, unable to move due to Seductress's powers. Seductress then sucked on Barry's cock some more until he came again and she swallowed his sperm happily.

Barry felt thoroughly violated yet extremely pleasured. His ass was on fire and worse off, Seductress took his most precious possesion, namely his morality. Kady would tease him about if she ever found out.

Seductress then got up and stretched as she got ready to leave.

"Well sweetie pie, I told you I would make you feel good and I always keep my promises. Of course I'd do it again, just letting you know." Seductress said with a happy grin.

"And don't think about running away from me cause I can track you anywhere on the planet and find you!" Seductress said and giggled, teleporting out.

Barry sighed and passed out again.


	15. Waking Up

Waking up on a fire exit wasn't something Kady was new to. She had been awakened by the sound of sirens on the street. Her sleeping state had disappeared and she was thinking of a way to get back to Iris's house before the clock struck wake up. Kady realized her attire and quickly teleported back to Iris's house, flashing into her bedroom. Iris was still sleeping, and she was happy that she was. She decided to steal some of her girly clothes and got dressed after showering.

Kady pulled open Iris's drawers and grabbed some of her underwear that she had left over there. She opened the closet and pulled out a pink dress that suited her more than Iris because it got into the curves that Iris didn't have. She pulled it on, the size 4 dress fitting her like a glove. She smiled, peeking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed matching wedges from the closet and snuck downstairs, knowing Eddie was probably asleep on the couch.

After she arrived in the kitchen, she pulled out some food for breakfast, hoping she didn't have to see Barry today. But she worked in STAR Labs. She couldn't escape him unless she talked to Dr. Wells about not coming in. As she contemplated her decisions, she heard her phone ring, Melanie Martinez's Mad Hatter filling the once silent room. She sped to her phone, which she found was buried under an overturned bowl of popcorn.

As she picked it up, she looked at the caller ID. Caitlyn.

"Hello?" Kady answered, walking back to the kitchen to prep her french toast.

"We need you at Star Labs, it's about Barry," Caitlyn said.

"Honestly, I don't want to be there right now. Is it really, truly important?"

Kady noticed Caitlin's inhale when she said she didn't want to be there.

"No, I guess not. Is anything wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"No. I just don't wanna be there right now. Can you tell Dr. Wells that I'm not feeling well but I'll be calling later?"

"Uh sure, yea. I'll tell him, see ya later."

"Bye Cait, love you." Kady said, hanging up the phone.

She noticed a presence behind her and quickly turned around, seeing Eddie with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Good Morning Kadence," Eddie said, a tired smile crossing his features.

Kady smiled back at him.

"Good Morning Eddie. Would you like some French toast?" she offered, sending him a courteous smile.

Eddie shook his head, checking his watch.

"Mmm, I gotta run, see you later, Johnson," he said, walking to the front door, putting on his jacket, and leaving.

Kady smiled and decided to get Iris something to get over her hangover. She went to the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She filled up a cup with water and walked up the stairs. She placed the glass of water on the nightstand and sat two pills on the nightstand.

She left the room and finished making breakfast. She ate and left, but not before leaving Iris a note. As she walked home, she listened to Idfc by Blackbear.

It wasn't long until she got home. She rushed straight to her room in case Barry was there and locked the door. She didn't think she could bear to be in his presence right now. She gathered her things for a nice shower and set out clothes on her bed. She grabbed a towel and walked to her door, listening to the outside. After being completely sure that Barry wasn't there, she dashed for the bathroom down the hall. After setting up her playlist of music, she drew a bath, lighting the starburst scented candles and throwing a bath bomb into the water.

She ran to the fridge and pulled out her emergency bottle of champagne and grabbed a flute from the cabinet. She dashed back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Playing 5SOS's Album 5 Seconds Of Summer of shuffle, she sunk into the burning water, the bubbles in the tub enveloping her body fully.

Heartbreak Girl filled the silent room as Kady went under the water.

~ **Flashback** ~

 _The bigger kids picking on the smaller kids, bullying them for their deformities or their differences. This was normal. It had been since the beginning of time. Kady just wanted it to go away. She knew she was one of the more popular kids but she liked to be with the smaller kids. She wished she could protect them all._

 _Young 10 year old Kadence watched as the class's bully Tony beat on some kid. She knew him and his posse were eventually going to get into trouble, like they always had. But this time, it was different. She watched in astonishment as a kid in a red hoodie walked up to Tony and grabbed his fist, stopping him from hitting the small kid on the ground._

 _Tony's posse gasped as Tony turned to look at the kid who stopped him. Kadence stepped forward._

 _"What do you want Bartholomew? Can't you see I'm busy?" Tony said._

 _"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!" Bartholomew said._

 _"Actually, he did. He didn't give me his lunch like he's supposed to everyday." Tony said._

 _Kadence rolled her eyes, knowing Tony was obviously lying, he had decided to do it for fun._

 _"NO HE DIDN'T HE DOESN'T HAVE TO, YOU IDIOT!" Bartholomew said._

 _Tony stood up, looming over Barry and grabbed for him, but Barry was faster than him. Barry took off running as Tony and his posse chased after him._

 _Kadence moved to watch as they caught the kid, knocking him down and taking turns beating on him._

 _Kadence ran down the street towards the gang. She grabbed Tony as he kicked Barry. She jumped on top of him and punched him multiple times, watching the blood emerge from different places on his face._

 _"STOP! GET OFF OF HIM!" Tony's posse yelled at her._

 _She stopped, realizing she had lost control and stood up._

 _"Leave him alone Woodward." she said and stepped back, watching as he and his posse ran down the street._

 _Kadence turned to Barry, seeing him on the ground coughing._

 _"Are you okay Bartholomew?" she asked him, helping him stand up._

 _"I'm fine. But please, call me Barry." he said to her._

 _Kadence smiled._

 _"I'm Kadence, but you can call me Kady." she said._

 **~ End of Flashback~**

Kady sat up, her flashback triggering tears. She cried hard, pulling her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and just cried.

When the water became cold, she got out, wrapping herself tight in towel. She clung onto the towel, hoping that was the only thing that would keep her dry and warm. She slowly walked to her room, trying to be quiet in case Barry was there.

After getting dressed in her clothes, which were pajamas, seeing as she wasn't going anywhere all day. She grabbed her laptop, opened up Netflix, and started Glee. She was gonna watch it from the first season all the way up.

After getting to the 7th episode of season one, she felt hungry. Knowing neither her or Barry had gone grocery shopping, she decided to call the grocery stores that delivered in Central City.

30 minutes later, she was eating butter pecan ice cream drizzled in hot fudge. She knew stress eating was bad for her powers but she didn't have any choice. Her dreams about 'Seductress' taking over and hurting Barry felt real and she didn't want it to happen if it was real.

After getting 20 missed calls from Barry, Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity, she turned her phone off and went to sleep.

 _Kadence stood in a small room, tied to a chair. A man stood in front of her, saying things incoherently. She struggled against her bonds but found she could not get free. As she looked around the room, she saw two lumps on the ground, faced towards the wall, blood trailing from them. One lump was scarlet red and the other was blood red._

 _Shock filled her senses as she realized who they were, Barry and Roy. She heard muffled screams and looked to her left. Felicity's glasses were falling off her face as she screamed and struggled. Her eyes were bloodshot._

 _Kadence finally heard what the man in front of her was saying._

 _"Choose Oliver, one of them has to die," he said, his australian accent slipping._

 _Oliver sat on the floor behind them, his hands zip tied together. Tears streamed down his eyes and suddenly Kady couldn't breathe. The room was stuffy as tears streamed down her eyes._

 _"Please don't do this. They don't deserve this. Your issue is with me, leave them out of this." Oliver pleaded, more tears streaming down his face._

 _"You have 5 seconds left. Don't make me choose." the man said._

 _Oliver held up his hand as the man counted down from five. Kady grabbed onto Felicity's hand as they waited for death to come upon one of them._

 _"Time's up." the man said._

 _Kady closed her eyes. The sound of a sword being removed from its sheath filled the air and then silence. Suddenly, The room then was filled with a piercing scream. Kady opened her eyes, looking to Felicity to check. But when she looked over, Felicity's eyes were on her abdomen. Kady then realized that the scream they were hearing was her as she watched blood seep through her shirt. Pain washed over her senses as she stared into Felicity's eyes, screaming once again._

"Kady wake up!" she heard, as another scream pierced the air.

"Please wake up Kady." she heard again before she opened her eyes.

She realized where she was and quickly looked to her abdomen, feeling an intense pain there. She slipped her hand under her shirt and felt for blood. As she brought her hand back up, her hand was coated in the copper smelling red substance.

She screamed again, sitting up.

When she sat up, Oliver was standing above her, hands on her shoulder.

"Ollie?" Kady questioned.

"I'm here Kay. Don't worry, I got you." he said, pulling her into a hug as she clenched the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

"I'm so scared." she screamed, staring at her stomach, tears rolling down her face.

"It's okay, I'm here. I've got you." Oliver said, pulling her down onto his lap as he cradled her.

"H-how did you get here?" she asked him.

"Iris called, said something happened between you and Barry. You weren't returning any of Felicity's calls so I took the next train here." he explained.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me anymore." she said, pulling out of Oliver's embrace and standing up.

Kady walked over to the full length mirror and took in her appearance. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was a sickly pale. Oliver stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This here Kadence, is not okay. You've been hiding in your room away from everyone for two weeks now. You're not healthy. You're going to get sick." He explained to her, preparing for one of his famous Oliver Queen speech (A/N: Sounds like I have a dream.).

"I'm fine, Oliver. I'm doing great on my own." Kady said, breaking away from him yet again.

"Have you showered?"

Kady scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Of course I have."

Oliver smiled.

"Has Barry been home?"

Kady shook her head and looked down at her Hello Kitty socks.

"You have to talk to him, he feels bad." Oliver said.

Anger boiled in her system.

"Did you ask him why he felt bad?" she asked calmly.

Oliver stood at a defensive stance.

"No. But you can tell me," he said.

"The day he visited me at your place, he told me he had feelings for me. Then when Nimbus almost killed me, Barry told me to forget everything he told me." She said, feeling herself break again.

"Oh Kady," Oliver started.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe and the room was becoming blurry.

"Oliver, I think I'm gonna pass out..." she said before passing out.

When she came to, she realized she wasn't in her bed like she had been for the past two weeks.

"Welcome back, Ms. Johnson." she heard Dr. wells say.

She opened her eyes. Looking around the room, she noticed that all of team flash and team arrow was there. Meaning Barry, Oliver, Felicity, Caitlin, Diggle, Roy, Dr. Wells, Cisco, and Joe.

She avoided Barry's concerned gaze and concentrated on everyone else in the room.

"We were worried about you," Caitlin said, rushing over to envelop the emaciated girl in a bone crushing bear hug.

"I'm fine, really." Kady said, brushing her hair to the side.

She didn't miss the way Barry sucked in a breath afterwards.

"No you're not, look at yourself Kadence. You've gained weight, there's dark circles under your eyes, and you've got more gray hairs than an old woman in a nursing home," Felicity commented.

"I think, she just needs one of us hassling her one after another, not all at the same time," Roy said.

Kady sent a nice glare his way, hoping he would feel it.

Everyone filed out, Barry being the last to leave. He sent her a longing stare hoping she would look his way but her will was great enough for her to ignore him.

As Barry stepped out to the Cortex, he watched as Roy approached Kady slowly, seeming to be speaking to her in a soft tone. No one knew, the room was closed off, sound and sight wise.

Roy stepped slightly towards Kady as she leaned back onto the bed.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Basically, heartbreak. I just felt like my world was falling apart and I no longer had the motivation to do anything," Kady responded, covering her eyes from the bright lights.

Roy sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her upper thigh.

"Who was it?" he asked, moving his thumb in a comforting motion.

"Him."

"Who, Kady. I'm not good at guessing these things." He commented, raising his hand higher on her thigh.

"It's Barry. He's been the closest one to me since I got here and I've fallen in love with him. I'm was even so stupid to think that he would drop his feelings for Iris and come to me. I'm not that special." she said to him, a tear spewing out her eye.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to help you?" he asked her.

"How could you possibly help me?" Kady asked him, taking her arms off her head.

She stared at the cart, willing it to fold in on itself and break. She smiled, knowing her powers were strong.

"I can help you get him back. Or make him super jealous." He said back to her, and suddenly, an idea was forming in her head.

"I think you just gave me an idea. Thank you Roy!" she squeaked, jumping up and hugging him tightly. he grunted and returned her tight embrace.


	16. Oh No No, Oh No No, She's Confident

Kadence felt a new strength as she walked out into the cortex, facing everyone head on.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I scared you all. But I can promise that it won't happen again. Thank you guys for caring so much. I love you all." she said, looking directly at all of them.

Everyone smiled, including Dr. Wells which shocked her.

"We're glad to have you back Ms. Johnson," he said, clapping his hands together.

"I'm glad to be back. There wasn't much left to watch on Netflix," she replied scratching her head.

Everyone laughed.

"I missed you so much! It was so tiring here without you." Caitlin said, running and hugging her. Kady returned the hug eagerly.

"I missed you guys too, I just needed time to readjust after almost dying, ya' know?" Kady explained.

Caitlin nodded.

"I'm back to the mortal world, which means I need to look like one. So I'm gonna take a shower and go back to being me the real me." Kady said.

Everyone nodded, filing away into their own little places.

"Barry, can I ask a favor of you?" Kady asked.

"Y-yea, sure," he said, walking over to her sheepishly.

"Take me home, please," she whispered to him, smiling.

Barry chuckled.

"Sometimes, I feel like you're using me for my speed."

"That's precisely what I'm doing Allen."

He scoffed.

"Whatever, piggyback?"

"My favorite."

Kady jumped onto Barry's back and put her head into the hood of his jacket.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go speedy," Kady said, smacking his butt.

Barry yelped and sped off, surprising Kady.

She felt like she was motionless for a second. She could feel the whoosh of air flying past her hair. She could hear the crackling of the energy Barry gave of when he ran. She felt his speed. Then it was all over. Barry skidded to a stop in front of their apartment building. She hopped off his back and straightened her hair.

Walking up the stairs to the entrance of their apartment, she made sure to give her ass a little shake. When she reached the door, she turned to see Barry watching her intensely.

"Are you coming or not silly?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Yea, I uh... I was j...I was just uh.." Barry stuttered.

Kady laughed sweetly and walked back down the stairs to Barry. She stepped closer to him and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"You have really sexy eyes, Barry," she whispered to him, smiling widely.

She heard his breath hitch. She could feel the waves of sexual tension running off of him. She smirked at him. She grabbed the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer to her. She stepped up on her tiptoes and leaned on so that their lips were almost centimeters apart. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed. She smirked again and slipped her hand into his pocket, snatching his keys and running up the stairs again.

Kady heard Barry sigh and chuckle to himself. Kady unlocked the door and walked up the stairs to their apartment. There was a permanent smile on her face. She knew her plan was working.

 **~Barry~**

Barry watched Kady walk up the stairs to their apartment, her bum jiggling more than usual. She was a tease, he'd give her that. He followed her to the door, waiting for her to unlock it. When she did, he sped to the kitchen after hanging up his jacket. He stood in the kitchen with his head down, his hands on the counter. He had been sleeping horribly ever since she went into her zombie state. He was worried about her. This sudden change in character had been something that threw him for a loop. He just couldn't figure her out. There was something about her that was different and he didn't know exactly what it was. It was something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

He listened as the shower turned on. He walked into the living room and sat down, turning on one of his favorite shows, Devious Maids. He was hardly paying attention to the show, his mind was running way too fast. Which was a little ironic.

He stood up, pacing back and forth. All of his thoughts were on Kady and why she could have changed so quickly. But his results came up close to none. So he sat down and put his head in his hands, his palms digging into his sockets.

"Barry, I didn't know you were one for the drama." he heard Kady say.

He looked up and realized he shouldn't have. His breath caught in his throat. Kady had on a skimpy nightgown that showed all of her cleavage. He sucked in a breath as his eyes raked her body up and down. Her hair lay down on her shoulders, still dripping. The wetness from her hair was soaking her gown, showing the fact that she had decided to skip underwear. He could see her erect nipples protruding. He looked away, too afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"Yea, I like this show. It's kinda mysterious." He said, proud that he hadn't stuttered.

"Cool! Can I watch with you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, patting the couch then scooting over, pushing himself into the arm of the couch.

Kady sat down and spread herself on the couch, putting one of her legs on Barry's lap and lifting the other one up. Barry had a clear view of her pussy and he tried his hardest not to stare. He tried to pay attention to the show but couldn't, as Kady started playing with her bottom lip with her finger while watching tv. He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts, which were way too far into the gutter, but soon realized that was not a good idea. His favorite smell, the most arousing to him, wafted through his senses and he quickly looked to Kady.

He soon looked away, staring at the tv.

 **~Kady~**

Barry was a hard nut to crack. But Kady wasn't giving up, not yet. Things were gonna get hard for Barry Allen.

Teasing was just the first step, she had too many tricks up her sleeve, her plan was bound to work.

Kady let out a huge sigh, stretching out further on the couch.

"Barry..." she dragged it out, tracing her foot along his thigh.

Barry let out an irritated sigh, "Yes Kadence?"

"I'm bored." she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well then what do you suppose we do?" he asked her, scratching his neck.

"Anything that friends do will suffice," she replied, emphasizing the word friends.

"Oh, have I got a game for you," he said.


End file.
